The Singing Sky
by Mu5ic-and-Lif3
Summary: AU. Tsuna and his brother, Ieyasu are descendants of Giotto, the first boss of Vongola. When a baby hitman named Reborn arrives at their house, Ieyasu is announced as the heir. Will Tsuna have something to say about it, even thought he hasn't spoken for years? or so everyone thinks...And what's this secret he seems to be keeping? Can Reborn help the failing family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I lay claim to it. I also do not own the song Blackbird, it belongs to the Beatles. **

* * *

A small brunette boy. If you ask about it around the small town of Namimori, you'll get shrugs or appalled looks. If you ask about Sawada Tsunayoshi, you'll get the same, maybe a few shakes of the head or passing solemn looks. He was considered a 'lost case' to the adults and a 'loser' to the younger ones. That was all that was known. A small boy who never spoke or smiled. One who had no friends and only had his loving mother and outgoing twin for company. No one in the town realized it would all change soon.

...

"Tsu-kun!" A smiling woman called up the stairs. She had short pretty brunette hair and big eyes that were always sparkling with glee. She pouts when there's no answer and calls again, "Tsu-kun! You're going to be late!" She sighs when there's still nothing. She turns to go back to the kitchen when she sees a flash of brown out of her eye. She smiles happily and claps her hands together, "Tsu-kun! Why did you take so long?"

A boy with thick gravity-defying brown hair and big dull eyes looks to her and shrugs quickly. His eyes dart to the stairs and his mom lets out an 'oh!' in understanding. Her son was always scared of the stairs; they always managed to trip him up. She didn't notice the trip wire that had been disengaged. She grabs Tsuna's hand and leads him to the kitchen before he decides to go back to his room. She leaves him in a chair and goes to get the plate of breakfast she made for him an hour ago. Tsuna silently turns to the other person in the room. Ieyasu, his brother, was an outgoing boy with slightly spiky dark brown hair with bangs usually slicked back. He's regarded around town as a friendly teen with lots of friends and athletic with a small attitude and a little bit of a temper. The complete opposite of his brother, they were considered to be like night and day. Especially in the way they treated the other. One of the only similarities is their looks as they're twins and their bad grades. Tsuna nods to his brother but Ieyasu clicks his tongue.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're going to make me late again!" He says with anger seeping from him. Tsuna twitches but shrugs. He picks up his bag before heading towards the door. He looks back to his brother who looks shocked to see his dim foggy eyes staring at him like always. He looks away and runs to catch up. Nana, their mother, comes back with the plate to see her two boys leaving. She sighs heavily and looks concerned at them from the window. Her stubborn boy and her forgiving one. She shakes her head and wipes her eyes unsure of what to do. Later she will find a flyer in the mail and will smile slyly, knowing, if only by instinct, that it will be the perfect thing to fix her failing family.

~~REBORN!~~

It's a quiet walk to school as per usual. The only talking is by Ieyasu who either tries to start a conversation and then becomes angry or when he tries to ask Tsuna a question about homework and the other looks away to the trees. Which makes him even madder.

By the time they reach the school, Ieyasu is done with Tsuna. He runs off to be with his friends and Tsuna stands left in the dust. But he's used to it so he just continues to the classroom after looking suspiciously behind him again. He keeps getting the weird feeling that someone's watching him.

To get to the classroom, Tsuna always takes a rarely used way as to avoid other people. He walks in heavily to his seat, glad he didn't run into anybody that hates him, which is basically everybody.

"Ah! Sawada-san!" Calls a cheerful voice that stops him from getting to the safe zone. A.k.a. - his chair. He turns around to see the glowing Kyoko and her friend, Hana. They always try talking to him, being friends of his brothers. Or 'friends' in Hana's case. She usually hated his monkey-like guts as she once announced loudly to everyone. Tsuna didn't understand the metaphor and Ieyasu just gritted his teeth and ignored it. Kyoko and Hana walk over to him and Kyoko waves happily, "Hi Sawada-san! You're early today!"

Tsuna nods and looks nervously at his seat before trying to edge around them. Hana gets in his way, "Are you trying to avoid us?" She demands angrily, "Kyoko always is so nice to you and says hi every time she sees you and yet you avoid her every time! I understand not talking but you could at least wave or something!" She clenches her fists and her eyebrow twitches uncontrollably.

"Hana, wait!" Kyoko tries to calm her down but Hana turns on her heel and stalks off, making sure her hair whips the emotionless Tsuna in the face. "Sorry, Sawada-san!" Kyoko looks to Tsuna once more before running off after her friend. Tsuna himself just stands there until he hears someone whispering in the corner about what happened. He looks at them before heading back to his seat, afraid of what's coming, but refusing to show it.

"Dame-Tsuna, you dropped something!" A boy calls as he enters the classroom. Tsuna was sitting quietly in the corner wishing hard for the bell to hurry and ring but his luck, if he ever had any, ran short a few minutes before. A paper wad is thrown at his head, knocking him clean out of his seat and to the floor. The boy who did it sashays to where Tsuna now sits on the floor. Tsuna glances up hesitantly and recognizes him as a baseball team member, Arashi, and as one of his main bullies. Tsuna looks away quickly, making the boy laugh. He leans down so he's right in front of Tsuna's face, "What? Are you scared Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna visibly flinches and scoots backwards slightly, biting his lip, making the boy laugh even harder. With tears in his eyes, he tugs at his stomach and brushes the tears away carelessly while shouting, "Haha! You're so pathetic!" He picks Tsuna up roughly by the shirt and stands up.

"Arashi-kun!" A voice calls from outside the door. It makes everyone in the room freeze with guilt. When the door slides open, a happy brunette comes in while calling cheerfully, "Yamamoto-kun said you were already in the classroom, so—" Ieyasu stops short when he sees Arashi and his brother, an unknown expression crossing his face. But then he continues, pretending Arashi didn't look like he was going to beat the snot out of Tsuna, "There you are! Yamamoto-kun said you were in here and I needed to get the baseball schedule from you! Remember?"

Tsuna looks to the floor before Arashi shoves him back into his seat and walks to his brother, Ieyasu, "Of course! I was waiting for you to come in! You sure were taking forever, did you get lost again?"

Ieyasu pouts, making all the girls in the room blush. He then shakes his head and averts his eyes while mumbling quietly, "No, I didn't! I just…took the long way around…" Arashi laughs hard and slings his arm around Ieyasu's shoulder, animatedly talking to him. When the other baseball members come in, he tells them about Ieyasu's adventure, much to his embarrassment. The others gather around and laugh when they say something funny or gasp when everyone else gasps.

_Just another one of those times. When everyone goes along with the 'popular crowd' and tries to climb the social ladder. People are influenced and people are changed. _Tsuna reminds himself_. It's one of those deadly things that you should be warned about but you're not because 'it's a part of life and its experience'. Except it shouldn't be because people get hurt when you trample them on your way up…_

Tsuna sighs inwardly and goes to staring out the window, except this time he stares in the opposite direction he feels the eyes from. He was sick of confrontation and people. The bell rings but Tsuna ignores something that means so little to him. And when teachers call on him; knowing he won't answer (only to make fun of him), he'll keep staring out the window. At the big blue sky that's always there watching everyone with mixed emotions, never saying a thing but protecting those in silence.

It made Tsuna feel better and even a little happier.

~~Reborn!~~

Tsuna didn't move an inch until the bell rang for after school. During lunch he had continued to sit there by himself and stare out the window. He noticed Kyoko give him a forlorn glance and saw she started to go his way before Hana marched out the door with her nose in the air. Kyoko had reluctantly followed her friend.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna!" He doesn't move but knows it's one of _those _kids trying to talk to him. "I'm handing the chores to you, okay? I've got baseball practice and Arashi-kun said you said you would be willing to do them for me!" The boy looks expectantly at Tsuna but he stays still and the boy takes it as a yes, giving a small thumbs-up to his buddies as he runs out. Tsuna begins to consider if the boy is stupid or just a naïve follower. He was heading for the latter. As if he told Arashi he would cover for him, he hasn't spoken in years. Everyone knows that and calls him Dame-Tsuna for a reason. Tsuna rolls his eyes and finally gets out of seat. He picks up the dusty broom from the closet in the back and begins to sweep. Everything wasn't too bad, he decided, those eyes weren't trained on him anymore and now he has the entire school to himself. Tsuna takes out his iPod from his pocket, and pulls his ear buds from their hiding place under his shirt. He clicks on a song and begins to sing, his voice hoarse but sounded beautifully whimsical even without years of regular use. He pushes the dirt around and just lets out all his emotions into the song.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings, and learn to fly,_

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise…_

It felt like minutes but it was an hour before Tsuna stopped singing and finished cleaning. He goes to put away his iPod when he hears footsteps approaching the door. He holds his breath and only releases the captive breath when the door slides open and it's Arashi and his gang of friends.

Arashi speed walks over to the fumbling Tsuna, whose desperately trying to put his iPod away.

"Whatcha got there Dame-Tsuna?" Arashi grabs the iPod from Tsuna's hand and holds it out of his reach, not waiting for the silent response. He examines it in the air, "Wow! Dame-Tsuna has an iPod! Who knew? Do you like music or something?" Tsuna jumps up to get it, for once actually doing something, which surprises Arashi and his friends, "Haha! Is this your only friend or something?" Tsuna doesn't respond but his usual listlessness is replaced by pure determination, his dull brown eyes replaced by gleaming orange brown eyes. Arashi stalls, allowing Tsuna to get it back, but Arashi easily steals it again and tosses it to his friend. He begins getting mad about the fact that Tsuna was able to get the better of him. He shoves him roughly again and again while Tsuna's eyes follow his iPod that is being used to play catch with. He pushes Tsuna hard up against the wall, making him fall on his butt, his head slamming against the cold bricks. He gives a silent grunt that makes Arashi smile joyfully, "Saw you near Kyoko-chan today!" He presses his foot against Tsuna's windpipe and Tsuna begins gasping for air, making fish faces and his eyes pop out of his head while he struggles for breath, "What'd I tell you about that? You're going to give her a bad image!" Then he catches the iPod. Tsuna's eyes watch as Arashi taunts him with it and then throws it hard against the wall.

His eyes fade back to the dim pools of dirt brown as the only thing keeping him happy makes contact with the wall and breaks into a million little pieces, his heart flying with it.

_"You're stupid, and an idiot. You don't belong here. You don't deserve to live."_

Tsuna just sits against the wall lifelessly as he receives burning kicks and scratching punches that scar his skin. The shouts from the boys about how useless he is don't reach his ears but he still soaks it in. They kick and abuse every part of his body; his stomach, his arms, his feet…but they leave his face pure. Clean. Innocent. Only his eyes show the damage that's been done to him. Later when he limps home, he'll ignore everyone; including his worried sick mom, the weird baby with a gun, and his guilty brother. And he'll stay in his room for what seems like eternity to him. Until he feels those eyes on him. But he'll do nothing but endure them boring holes into him, like he endured the bullies.

And the words they muttered will haunt him and the image of his iPod smashing to pieces will play behind his eyes every time they slam shut.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! The next chapter is done and it will be uploaded within the next three days depending on response.**


	2. Tsuna the Enigma

**A/N: Hey! So this originally was a transition chapter but then I went back, and with all the motivation I got, it exploded into this huge almost 3,000 word chapter! **

**When I got back from my concert this afternoon, I wasn't expecting so many emails alerting me that people actually read this and took the time to review, favorite, and follow it! I'm so giddy over this and excited that I decided to go ahead and upload the second chapter! **

**Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorite this story, I really appreciate it and it means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! (I would love to own a small piece of Byakuran's shirt or something...)**

* * *

~~~ The Next Morning! ~~~

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun!" He hears his mom's worried voice float to him, like music to his ears. But he doesn't move. He no longer feels motivation to do so. It isn't until he sees a small baby with a giant green hammer looming over him does he flinch. The hammer smashes into his head with a loud 'thump' and Tsuna rolls out of the bed startled. He blinks, his eyes showing full-on surprise as he gets a good look at the baby. To his ultimate shock, it's a baby wearing a clean-cut black suit and a fedora with a small orange band around the top. And a weird green chameleon or something sitting on the rim.

"Ciaossu!" The baby says with a weird smile on his face. Tsuna blinks again and looks around before looking back at the baby with a questionable look.

_"Who are you?" _Tsuna seemed to ask. His eyebrows furrow quickly and he scoots back subtly, when the baby's smile grows.

"I'm Reborn! Ieyasu's home tutor!" The baby, or Reborn, pulls his fedora down over his eyes and his smile turns to a smirk as a shriek from the other room fills the house. Dashing feet are heard outside the door and it bursts open to reveal Ieyasu drenched in water.

"Reborn!" He whines loudly, "What'd you do?!" He stomps his foot and shakes his head so the water clinging to his chestnut locks fly off. Reborn ignores him and instead takes a mental note that Ieyasu doesn't actually pass the doorway. Ieyasu then seems to notice Tsuna on the floor and when they lock eyes, Ieyasu looks hopeful for an instant but then looks away suddenly. Reborn adds this to his list of odd things in the Sawada household.

"Reborn, why're you in Dame-Tsuna's room?" He snaps, focusing in on Reborn once again, "Aren't you my home tutor?" He then adds under his breath, "Not that I need one."

Reborn clicks his tongue irritated and his chameleon changes into a green gun as he points it threateningly at Ieyasu. It changes direction immediately when Tsuna accidentally backs into the bed, whacking his hand on the bed. With the gun on him, Tsuna seems to relax. He waves his hands in the air, to show Reborn not to shoot and pretends to be afraid of the gun even though it was obvious he wasn't. Tsuna's eyes dim as Ieyasu clears his throat obnoxiously. Reborn's own eyes glide suspiciously over to Ieyasu who instantly changes his look to one of anger.

"Look at that! We're going to be late again! Geez," Ieyasu turns away and glares at Tsuna, which softens before he walks away. Reborn frowns and follows with slight reluctance not saying anything else. Tsuna starts down the stairs after getting dressed and to his complete surprise, Ieyasu had left without him. Tsuna feels the hole in his chest widen but goes to the table, actually looking forward to eating his breakfast. As soon as he sits down at the table, a plate is plopped down in front of him with his mom glowing from happiness.

Tsuna looks to her questioningly and she seems to understand. Nana giggles and clasps her hands together, "Reborn left with Ieyasu-kun! Oh my, he sure left in a hurry! And so energetically too!" Tsuna sweat drops at his mom's happiness but doesn't motion against it. He shakes it off and quickly scarfs down his mom's mouth-watering food before leaving for school. For the first time in a while, he has enough time to give a wave to his mom before leaving, which makes his mom beam with glee.

~~~ Reborn! ~~~

Tsuna reaches the school building right on time, to see people gathered together whispering excitedly outside the school yard. Tsuna ignores it and continues inside, the feeling of gladness fills him when he hears people screaming and the sound of tonfa meeting skin.

"Ohmigosh, did you hear about Sawada-san?" A girl behind the closed door whispers to her friend oh-so discreetly. Tsuna's ears perk up at the name, just barely hearing the start of the conversation before opening the door. His hand falters and he decides to listen for more. He knew it was most likely about his brother as he was Dame-Tsuna and Ieyasu was known to the school as Ieyasu-kun or Sawada-san.

The other girl speaks up in one of the more annoying voices he's heard, "Yeah! He finally makes it to school early but he forgot his clothes!"

The first one giggles, "Not that that was too bad…" Tsuna nearly gagged and blew his cover.

"You're so right…oh my gosh, he is just so dreamy! And like his chest was so toned! He must work out a _lot_." The two girls giggle like rapid fangirls until the second adds, "Too bad he confessed to Kyoko-san! She gets all the guys…"

_'He did what?!' _Tsuna blinks a few times before slinging the door open. The two girls look stunned to see him and break apart so that he can walk by. Tsuna makes sure his eyes are expressionless again while walking causally to his seat. He looks over to see a confused and feverously blushing Kyoko being calmed down by her cool-headed friend who looked ready to kill. Kyoko's eyes suddenly lock with his and she looks shocked but happy until he looks away to the desk. He could almost hear her disappointment and Hana's snort as she realizes him.

Ieyasu comes barreling in just as the bell rings, much to the teacher's chagrin. He bows apologetically before taking his seat, looking quite embarrassed and scared over something. He wrings with his hands nervously and every few seconds, his head moves to look at the clock.

Tsuna can't help but wonder why, his inner voice's curiosity too much, _'The confession maybe? But why if he's the one who did it and not Kyoko?'_

~~ ReBoRn! ~~

The class day flies by, it turned out to be any other school day for everyone, except for Ieyasu who seemed antsy over everything. He jumped ten feet in the air whenever someone came over to talk to him. And he didn't make googly eyes at Kyoko, which was extremely unusual for him. When everyone left for the day, Ieyasu looks to Tsuna and seemed determined after doing so. Tsuna cocks an eyebrow but stays passive, trying not to care.

Arashi is the last to leave tossing a baseball in the air with one hand, and struts over to Tsuna smirking, "I'd love to stay to play, Dame-Tsuna, but I've got to go watch your brother's match. I promised I would help to make sure it was fair. See you tomorrow!" He flicks his wrist as he turns to go out the door, but not before throwing the ball at his head. Tsuna inwardly groans and picks up the ball inquisitively. He knew Arashi would probably tell a teacher he stole it from the baseball team and then get everyone to gang up on him for payback. But Tsuna keeps the ball anyway, clutching it as he follows the noisy crowd.

Turning to hide at the side on the gym, Tsuna gets a good view of the match between, surprisingly, Ieyasu and Mochida, a kendo member. He nearly screams when a bullet pierces his twin's forehead, forcing him backwards. And then he just wanted to tear out his hair when he basically flew up and was in only his underwear on and his forehead was on fire. But he seemed fine, and nobody noticed so Tsuna couldn't help wondering if it was him seeing things. He rubs his eyes, and when he blinks to get them back in focus, the match is over with. Mochida is pinned to the mats by Ieyasu's foot and they both look ready to gouge the other's eyes out. The flame is gone and sports members arrive to break them up. Tsuna notices the one person not helping was Arashi who holds up a red flag high, showing Ieyasu won, with a sickening smirk plastered to his face, watching the challenge to separate the boys with enthuasism. Shivers run down Tsuna's back watching as his eyes glow with sadistic excitement and rushes away unnoticed from his hiding spot.

~~~ In the gym, yo! ~~~

Everyone cheers as Ieyasu stands up after defeating Mochida. Mochida was being taken away, and his arms were still being held by his friends to make sure no one would jump at the other while they were distracted. Ieyasu breathes a sigh of relief, immensely glad he wasn't pounded into the ground. At first he wasn't sure that he would be able to win, in fact he was sure. The fight wasn't even near his usual turf, being as his was baseball and Mochida's was kendo. But during the match, when he knew that he was going down, and fast, he saw Kyoko cheering him on with a determined look, one that begged him to win, because Mochida was being a jerk and claiming her as an object. And maybe also, he thought she wanted him specifically to win. And then, there was whizzing that came to his ears. When he had turned towards it, getting a sinking feeling in his gut, he was shot right in the center of his forehead. And he was dying. He could feel it. Everything seemed slowed down, his thoughts still at real speed. He was falling backwards to his death, and then something clicked. His heart pounded faster and his eyes darted a million miles a second. The blood rushed back to his face and he was flying forward, his clothes ripping off his body without help. His regrets had saved him and he realized it.

Ieyasu sighs as he remembers the throbbing sensation he got from being shot in the forehead and looks around still clutching the heavy armor as if it's his lifeline. He smiles sheepishly at Kyoko and the pouting Hana. His cheeks become deep red when she actually smiles at him and mouths '_thank you!' _to him. He tries going over to her but the crowd sucks him back in and people surround him asking questions and chatting ecstatically.

After a while the students file out of the gym, tired from all the excitement. Ieyasu goes outside after all the praise can be taken is had and pauses when he sees a clean uniform with his name on it lying next to the door in a plastic bag. He blinks and then gulps when he realizes who put it there. Looking closely enough, small tears well up in the corner of his eyes as he clenches his hands into fists. But they was quickly wiped away when a certain baby kicks the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Reboorn!" He whines, dusting off the mud from the ground as he stumbles up, "What was that for?!"

Reborn's fedora shadows his eyes, "Who're those from?" He asks pointedly staring at the bag.

Ieyasu looks at it and answers a little too quickly with a nervous expression littering his face, "A baseball team member." Reborn kicks him hard in the bare chest, a small shoe print forming immediately and Ieyasu hisses with pain, "Stop that!"

"Don't lie to me, Dame-Leyasu," A deep voice protrudes from the small baby's throat, making Ieyasu shudder. He nods but doesn't correct his earlier testament as the two head home after Ieyasu changes. Reborn decides to let it go for now as he hops on top of his warm frizzy hair and settles in.

~~~ rEbOrN! ~~~

The two enter the house with Ieyasu whining and Reborn pounding him on the head. The two stop when they see a curious sight. Tsuna was peeking out from behind the newly opened door, his eyes more shiny than usual, as if he had been waiting for them. His tuft of hair quickly disappears behind the door as soon as they make eye contact. When Ieyasu shuts the door gingerly, he sees the Tsuna he had grown accustomed to, the one with dim eyes and he tiredly sighs outward on accident.

Reborn hops down from his spot on Ieyasu's hair and jumps in front of Tsuna, "Do you remember me?" He asks curious. Tsuna nods, secretly thinking that he had just met him that morning so it would be ridiculous if he didn't remember him. Reborn saw this in Tsuna's eyes regardless of him trying to hide it and snickers to himself. The kid was maybe actually feisty? Reborn smirks evilly a plan forms in his head.

He jumps up and slaps Tsuna hard across the cheek, "Hey!" Ieyasu shouts angrily. Reborn silences him with one look of, "_What?" _Ieyasu looks away and huffs. He really wanted to see what he would do. Tsuna just stays the same, except his hand caresses the now swelling cheek. He doesn't even blink. Reborn frowns deeply and immediately starts whacking Ieyasu with his green hammer, understanding why there was no reaction.

_Tsuna was used to it._

And it made him so mad. Reborn snaps and he takes Tsuna into the living room.

"I'm Ieyasu's home tutor," Tsuna nods in confirmation. He had said that already, "But I'm really here to tutor him to be the tenth boss."

Tsuna stares blankly at Reborn and Reborn curses to himself thinking that that may be why Tsuna didn't talk, because he knew about the mafia.

Ieyasu bangs angrily on the door, "Hey, Reborn! What are you telling Tsuna?!"

Reborn frowns and shoots a bullet through the door. Tsuna whips his light head worriedly in its direction when he hears a scared shriek. He goes to move but decides against it and sits back down and lets his eyes fade into their usual color.

Reborn's mouth twitches as he figures it out. The door crashes open, Ieyasu stomps into the room looking disheveled and mad, "What was that for!"

"I should put more bullets in you…" Reborn mutters so only Tsuna hears. Tsuna's eyes widen and he shakes his head fast, sliding off the couch closer to Reborn heading to grab the gun in case.

Reborn smirks as Ieyasu looks interested at his brother and whispers under his breath, "What'd you do?" Reborn's smirk grows as he says his next line, "Then you should talk." Reborn and Ieyasu wait expectantly, not quite sure what to expect exactly.

Tsuna shakes his head and gets up slowly, only to stumbles when Reborn adds darkly, "Then I guess I have no choice…" Leon transforms into a green gun and he points it at Ieyasu, cocking it as he aims. Tsuna looks conflicted, much to Reborn's dismay, and still vigorously shakes his head.

_"Please don't!" _ His eyes screamed overfilling with deep concern. Reborn closes his eyes and thinks, _'Please don't what? Make you talk or shoot? Or both?_' His eyes fly open and his smirk turns to a creepy smile, "Dame-Tsuna, your brother is going to be the tenth boss of the highest and most powerful mafia family, the Vongola." Both of the twins choke, one silently, and whip their heads to the baby.

"Reborn! I told you not to tell Tsuna!" Ieyasu yells mad, ready to strangle the kid. Tsuna bites his lip hesitantly and runs off to his bedroom, but not before catching Reborn's eye and sending a clear message to him.

_"Take good care of my brother or else!" _

Reborn lifts his gun to the tip of his fedora and adjusts it. Tsuna was clearly not dame but an enigma.

Reborn points the glowing gun at the mad Ieyasu. He shivers and nervously apologizes without losing his ground, "Why'd you tell Tsuna?!" He demands again, this time more quietly.  
Reborn smirks sadly, "What, no Dame-Tsuna now?" Ieyasu mouths his previous words and twitches when he realizes his mistake.

He interestingly regains his composure fast, "What's it matter anyway, Dame-Tsuna is Dame-Tsuna even without the Dame. So why'd you tell someone like Tsu-Dame-Tsuna anyway?"

"What'd you do to him?" Reborn retorts. Ieyasu flinches and quiets down, looking resigned before reassessing it. Then the one question sends Ieyasu on a whirlwind of emotions, all of it showing on his face. Reborn keeps track as it happens.

Denial, anger, guilt, acceptance, and…immense sadness, "What do you mean?! What's it matter…? Dame-Tsuna isn't a part of this."

Reborn fires a bullet just above his head, "Wrong!" Ieyasu looks confused at him, "Dame-Tsuna has always been involved. Just by association and blood. You're both related to Iemitsu and Vongola Primo, therefore you both have ties to the mafia. So you better get used to it…or else."

"I'm gonna kill that man," He mutters under his breath, going cold after hearing his father's name. Then he shrieks, "Dad's in the mafia?!"

Reborn just shakes his head as he lifts his tiny hands off his ears, "Idiot."

Ieyasu stumbles over words trying to grasp the whole situation, obviously not capable of doing so, "B-b-but!"

"No stuttering!" Reborn demands, shooting again, this time closer to his head. Ieyasu looks behind him at the wall and gulps,"Eep! But Dad's just a construction worker!"

Reborn clicks his tongue irritated, "What a crappy and obvious lie." Ieyasu opens his mouth but closes it after thinking about it. He nods and Reborn and he sit quietly on the carpet, mentally agreeing to a temporary truce. They sit there for a long time, up against the wall, just thinking. Something that both of them agree that Ieyasu hasn't done in a long time.

* * *

**Thanks to: ****JokerG1, shugoshugomix, Frostfire613, OneHalfOtaku, Code-00, loveyaoigirl4ever, SweetMaddy, TaitZu-chan, SoulNinjas, CalicoCat21, Reborn-Story-Reader, Jade36963, Mimi522, IceFlire Blader, IloveAniManga, Zilluminate, L.S, Kat Vargas, Cool, Belletiger BT, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, silvermoon170, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, silent-insaneminako, Usagihimechan, Unfadingpromise, mylo matsuri, Aquamarine Lacus, Fasalina, mangopudding, Guest(s),****13animenurd1****3 and ****Mith-chan****!**

**L.S:****Thanks so much, my first reviewer! It really motivated me to know that there're people looking forward to this!**

**Mimi522****: Thanks so much! It means a lot that you reviewed!**

**loveyaoigirl4ever: ****Thank you! Please help me stay on the right track!**

**Usagihimechan: ****Awww! Thanks! :P**

**Guest: ****It's fantastic to hear you say that! Thanks for the words of support!**

**Cool****: Thanks! I'll try my best!**

**Code-00: ****Don't worry! He'll most definitely get a happy ending! I love the little tuna-fish too much not too! It would destroy my heart trying not to! I know, I was crying while writing the bullying half, I felt like a horrible person. (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Frostfire613: ****Thank you! I haven't set it in stone yet, as when I started the story, the plot was completely different than it is now. But most likely he will make new friends along with the original guardians, depending. There's not going to be a new OC entered into the sotry as his friend but a few lesser important characters will become his friends as one of them will end up helping him out J**

**Bleach-ed-Na-tsu: ****Thanks so much! I adore your stories so it means a lot to hear that for such a great writer that I read things from!**

**Mangopudding: ****I know, it's really sad and terrible. Especially since such extreme abuse happens in schools all the time. Tsuna's bullying has been going on for awhile and it's escalated, that's why it's so harsh. (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Guest: ****Thanks and here you go!**

**Unfadingpromise: ****I feel bad for Tsuna too. I absolutely hate writing the bullying and I always end up crying about it. Thanks for the motivation! It excites me that people are excited for the future chapters!**

**Mylo matsuri**: **Thank you so much! It warms my heart to read that! I'm trying my best to make it stay that way, so please let me know if it ever starts veering towards the likeness of someone else's fanfiction. I don't want that! **

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! The next chapter is done and I'll upload it very soon! (I have exams coming up so between that and orchestra, I'll update in between when I have time to get on my laptop).**


	3. A Curious Transfer Student

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of The Singing Sky! I hope you all like this chapter (I'm not too fond of the beginning so don't be surprised if I adjust it soon). Originally, this was a whole lot longer! But as it was too long, I found a better stopping point halfway between and split chapter 3 into two. **

**Guys, guess who comes in this chapter! Hint: A mysterious angsty transfer student! (I'm way too excited about this!) And there's a Nana centered half in here :) I've always thought of Nana as someone whose fierce but hides it so she can protect her family and keep them innocent. Well, that's my view! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, added this to their favorites, or began following this! Also to those reading this! I appreciate it and it makes me so happy to see how many people are actually liking this story :) **

**Also, in a review, ****Yorutsuki-Lunia, asked if this story was yaoi. I actually haven't planned on any pairing and I don't really mind if there is...So I would like to ask you, the readers, to decide whether or not there will be pairings and what they should be. Just a warning, it would be quite a few chapters (at least three) before I would be able to start the pairings. Would everyone be so kind as to give their input? If you want a pairing, please leave me a note saying what you want or if you don't, be sure to tell me! **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! (Seriously, a piece of Byakuran's shirt would be lovely!)**

* * *

"Dinner time!" Nana calls a little concerned from her usual spot in the kitchen. Ever since Reborn, her one beacon of light, came, the house hadn't been silent or inactive. There was noise every minute of every day recently and she definitely couldn't say she didn't like the noise. In fact, she loves it. But a few hours ago, she saw Tsuna run up the stairs looking…determined. And then he fell. But he stood up and slammed his door. He hasn't been heard from since. Which isn't unusual, she supposed. But Reborn and Ieyasu were shouting earlier and then a gunshot resounded, and then silence. She figured they worked whatever it was out, but it still made her worried sick. And she knew those were gunshots earlier...she wasn't as naïve as her husband thought. She had dealt with lots of thugs and scary men carrying guns when the children were younger (and even when she and Iemitsu were dating), so she knew that what she heard was a gun. Her father had been a gunsmith. Not that she ever told her husband or kids as it was a secret and an under the table operation. Her father had died right before the twins were born and she figured it didn't matter by then. But she grew up with a deep hatred for guns. More so after he father was shot by an AK-47 because an angry customer thought he was tricked into buying a faulty gun. Since she was a little girl in pig tails, she had always done what her father taught her; to listen carefully and play naïve. He was sexist and never wanted to teach her how to shoot. So she learned in secret and followed her mother's example, (who died soon before) did when she was alive. She protected from behind a mask, to make sure her family stayed innocent, like how she wanted to be. It was how she was raised and how she's lived her entire life...Hearing the gun shots in her living room yet seeing no harm, only a subtle change in her two kids, it made her feel different. And so she kept quiet. She didn't care how anymore; she just wanted her family back. Even if it meant by the worst object ever made, in her opinion. Something that tore her own family to pieces. She would accept it if it brought her precious Tsuna back and fixed Ieyasu.

Nana sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She begins to smell the nostalgic scent of gunpowder and her senses go on high alert, even though she knew it was the suspicious baby shooting at her children. She grits her teeth and calls again, "Dinnertime!" There's still no answer so she wipes her dainty hands on her apron and shoves open the door to the living room. She's shocked and a flower blooms softly in her heart as she sees Ieyasu sleeping next to Reborn, the two snoring noisily. It was so cute that she almost squealed. She shrugs it off reminding herself to go back and wake them up later. She travels up the stairs and to Tsuna's room. She opens it and sees no one's inside but the window is open. She walks to it, but not before seeing the bloody uniform lying unattended in the floor. She bites her lip and clenches her fists into small tight balls until her palms bleed. It hurt her to know that she wasn't doing a good job protecting her small family, but she knew that it couldn't be any other way. Nana had known since the beginning_._ Breathing in sharply, she gets a grip and wipes the blood on the inside of her apron carefully. She steps over the clothes, making a mental note to do something about them later. She sticks her head outside the window and sees Tsuna's feet hanging off the roof. Meaning Tsuna was sitting in his favorite thinking spot. She has to close her eyes and strain her ears before she's able to hear bits and pieces of Tsuna's soft, heartfelt singing. Tears well up in her eyes as they always do when she hears his melancholic singing lifting off the roof to the sky. She noticed that he always sings to the sky when he's lonely or when something's happened.

Tearing herself away from listening she calls reluctantly to him, "Tsu-kun!" A small smile tugs at her lips as Tsuna always seems to hear her every time despite the wind and other forces working against his ears. It made little butterflies flutter in her stomach to know that he had a special intuition for his mother. Tsuna pops his head over the edge of the gutter and gives her a look _"Yes?"_ she knew he asked.

Another tug pulls her lips into a loving smile. She has to see those empty eyes, but she enjoys the fact that she can understand Tsuna's 'eye talk' as she calls it. Not many people pay enough attention to actually hear the words Tsuna silently conveys, so few actually understand the 'talk'. Nana yells over the wind as loud as she can, "It's dinnertime! You're hungry, right?"

Tsuna looks at his protesting stomach and nods slightly. Nana backs up and watches with amazement as Tsuna flips into the room. She's seen it many times but it never ceases to impress her. Her son was so talented, she always thought it was such a shame no one knew or cared. She relaxes immensely as Tsuna ushers her out. He follows her down to the kitchen; his stomach growling angrily after its fuel was extinguished for singing. He sits, and after prodding from Nana, begins scarfing it down without her and the dangerous duo. She rushes out of the room, for what he assumes is to get the other two. He's right as she comes back practically skipping with Ieyasu, Reborn tucked into his hair. Tsuna would've laughed at seeing the sight if he made sounds. Ieyasu's scowl, but not unhappy expression (mind you), and Reborn's sleepy look of 'I'll kill you'.

Ieyasu catches Tsuna's eye, and he fidgets as if looking for something to say; when Reborn suddenly pulls at his hair as he jumps to his seat at the table, making him yelp with pain. Nana giggles like a schoolgirl and sets his and Reborn's plate down acting like he wasn't hurt, knowing it wasn't major. Ieyasu complains loudly as per usual and gently rubs his temples with closed eyes. After the headache fades away, he opens his eyes to see all the food on his plate gone.

"Dame-Tsuna! Did you steal my food?!" He puffs out his bottom lip, and knowing that Tsuna didn't do it, his expression isn't a serious one. Tsuna shakes his head and points to Reborn, not caring for the torture that may happen to either of them, just wanting to eat and not get blamed for once. Ieyasu then proceeds to yell at Reborn and ends up getting beat badly, lying limp in the corner within two minutes. Tsuna gets up, clears his plate and heads up to his room, not wanting to deal with that. He leans out his window and stares at the lit moon that continues to glow gently in the sky at the people watching. He was almost happy there, until he remembered his promise and his poor iPod. He sighs inwardly, but moves his mouth as if sighing and flops down on his bed. He realized it was going to be a long night as he saw a cloud passes in the shape of an ipod.

~~~ Reborn~! ~~~

The next few days go about the same with less drama, more noise. Leyasu and Tsuna are both woken up roughly before shoved out the door, Ieyasu sometimes running off with this weird flame and only underwear on without him. Which Tsuna doesn't mind as it's embarrassing for even him to be seen with a pervert. Much to his chagrin, Tsuna can't help but have emotions when Reborn's around; with the stupid baby poking at him or threatening his brother. Trying to stay emotionless with an annoying baby continuously prodding you is hard, even for someone whose had years of practice.

Since Reborn came, Ieyasu and Tsuna also are forced to interact with each other more often, Reborn trying to 'demonically train' or 'torture' Tsuna too or something. Tsuna usually attempts to walk away quietly, often succeeding, but sometimes failing. Once Reborn literally threw an angry tiger at the two and Ieyasu yelled the entire time they ran about him and Reborn being the cause. Reborn seemed to be trying to get Tsuna to make a sound, even a scream, made obvious when he started putting poisonous snakes in his bed or rampaging elephants in the street. But Tsuna stayed strong and silent. unfortunately, Tsuna had realized, it had only been a week.

And it would become increasingly more difficult for Tsuna when a transfer student arrives...

"Gokudera Hayato." He had stated in perfect Japanese. He looked foreign, or at least part foreign, and dressed like a punk. The screams from the girls started almost immediately and it hurt Tsuna's ears and Ieyasu's pride. Before it was mostly him and Yamamoto they screamed over. The silver hair (that was shaped like an octopus, Tsuna noted) gleamed in the light and he swore he saw small sticks of dynamite hidden under some of it. The kind he had seen on TV. Gokudera storms over to Tsuna's desk. With minutes he had shoved him and the desk over and had gone to the appointed desk that sits behind him leaving Tsuna on the floor. "Pathetic," is all he has to say. Tsuna remains blank and sets the desk back up before sitting down calmly.

He turns to Gokudera and looks him over with his dark brown eyes as the other kids laugh as expected, "Wow, Dame-Tsuna managed to make even the new kid hate him!" Gokudera doesn't listen as he stares back at the unlit eyes and flinches when they go to look outside the window. He clicks his tongue and follows the unusual eyes.

~~Reborn!~~

After class and after everyone's dashed home, Ieyasu corners Gokudera, "You looking for me?" He asks, voice laced with more anger than usual. He discreetly glances to Tsuna to see him still staring outside the window bored. Gokudera snarls and nods, "You're unworthy to be the tenth!" Bucking heads, they head outside, never taking their eyes off the other and sparks practically fly from the intensity of their hatred from one another. Tsuna looks to see his brother leaving and gets up to go himself. As he opens the door, it's clogged by Arashi and his gang making in boxed in like a lion in a cage. Tsuna steps back, slipping on his own foot, roughly banging his head against the table. A groan doesn't escape but he squeezes his eyes tight in pain and caresses his head carefully, forgetting about the audience in the room for a second.

"My oh my, Dame-Tsuna!. You are so clumsy!" Arashi teases without helping him up. He gives a shark grin and snaps his fingers, signaling his friends to pick the dizzy Tsuna up by the armpits. He laughs and starts punching Tsuna in the ribs, making it quite difficult for him to keep his lunch down. With each punch, a growing cracking sound is heard making laughter echo in the room. That is until the door opens quietly and Tsuna's eyes move to meet the arriving person's. The person gasps, alerting the ignorant Arashi and friends. Horror strikes them as they quickly drop Tsuna and run past the person, discreetly hiding their face as they go.

"Oh my gosh…." The shocked person drops to the floor and tears well up in their eyes as they begin crying. They reach out and grab Tsuna's clothes, slightly bloodied again, and sob uncontrollably. They look up to see Tsuna's eyes filled with worry and sadness for them. Something they've never seen from Tsuna.

_"I'm sorry, Kyoko-san…"_ The eyes say before the tired Tsuna faints.

~~...Reborn…~~

When Tsuna wakes up, he sees Kyoko sleeping with her hand intertwined with his. He looks around worriedly to see the schools clinic and he shuffles uncomfortably, careful not to wake Kyoko up. Hospitals and such always make him nervous and he's instantly glad that the nurse appears gone so it's only Kyoko and him. He gently slips out of Kyoko's grip and slides out of the bed, stopping only to clutch his stomach in pain. He stops only to throw up in the trash can on his way out. But then he glances back in the doorway and sees the sleeping Kyoko shivering and goes back. Tsuna wraps the blanket around her shoulders and she smiles warmly in her sleep. Blinking in surprise, and blushing slightly, he writes a quick note on one of the spare napkins from the nurse's old lunch. Then he leaves to find Ieyasu and Gokudera, having a tugging sensation in his gut that practically spelled trouble.

When Kyoko wakes up later, she'll find the note and begin to cry again. But this time her tears will be from happiness and sadness. Because it'll be the first words Tsuna's ever said to her. Her determination will stabilize and she'll vow in the small clinic to do her best to become the lonely and abused Tsuna's first friend and be strong for him.

* * *

**Thanks to: Coil, UnfadingPromise, Frostfire613, Soulninjas, Hikaru Einsberg, KyoTsuMu182769, loveless23, Neomistress, Lovely-Ice, Jennifer7073, souldew, Angelic Phantomcrow, TheUndertaker-27, The Neo Productions, Nanael107, haneshi47, bloodrose121, Suzzet, Nemii, CH0C0CANDYZ, IloveWriting07, Dark Bless, Rai the Rainbow Wing, Amaya Ishimoto, otakugirl251, BloodyDarkNaruto, JackFrost14, nanadive, SnowyLife12, AnimeM4nga, ShinobiShinigami58, Mischievously, Seithr-Kairy, shinnichi, mangopudding, Cool, Nightstar09, CrimsonSkyTamer, Yorutsuki-Lunia, and all the others!**

**Coil****: I'm so sorry! I really don't understand what you're trying to say...are you asking why I used L instead of R and I? If you are, I used it because it's Primo's first name and that really comes into play later :) Thanks for reviewing and did I answer your question?**

**UnfadingPromise****: Oh my gosh, I know. It just-it can't be any other way! That's their relationship :) You're review made me laugh so hard because its seriously true! Thanks!**

**Frostfire613****: Thank you! I was a little worried that people wouldn't like the second chapter as much so it's nice to know you thought it was interesting! About Leyasu: *evil laugh* yes, that's perfect! There's a reason for that ;) **

**SoulNinjas****: Yes, he will eventually get a new ipod. But for now, he's just going to sing from memory. I don't want to spoil anything but he will hear him soon. We have the same brain! I always thought that about Hibari too! He loves Namimori so much that I'd be surprising if he didn't have that radar. I think it's this chapter or next that has that mentioned actually... Thanks for reviewing, I enjoy reading what people predict or wonder :)**

**mangopudding:**** Oh my, I wonder~! I don't want to spoiler anything but you would be semi-correct to assume so...or not? :P (Thanks so much for reviewing!)**

**Cool:**** Thanks, I'll try my hardest with my busy schedule! I won't have anything planned really to do during winter break besides eating and writing, so expect lots of updates!**

**Nightstar09****: Haha, thank you! Yes, go Tsuna!**

**JackFrost14****: Aww, thanks! **

**CrimsonSkyTamer****: Okay! Yeah! I'm ready and motivated, let's get this thing updated!**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia:**** Thanks for asking! In the author's note at the top, I hope you were able to get the answer you wanted about the pairings! I hope you give your input :)**

**The next chapter will have the showdown between Leyasu and Gokudera! (It's actually like two paragraphs haha). It will also include Tsuna singing and Hibari will introduced~! I'm so excited about it!**

**Thanks for reading and please give any suggestions, comments, concerns, etc. And don't forget to tell me what you want regarding the pairings! **

**Also, this will be my last update until the 20th. I'm really sorry but my schedule is jam packed until then and my exams are coming up! Expect lots of updates after the 20th though!  
**


	4. Secrets and Hope

**A/N: Hello! I'm back and exams are officially over! They actually went okay (I fell asleep during one though, oops . For me it's now winter break! A.k.a- my sit around and type all day for two weeks break! So expect lots of updates! Hopefully I'll be able to do at least one every other day (I have some done but I go over and then I check them and sometimes change certain things or add to them). I really can't wait!**

**Now, about the pairings. When I said that it wouldn't happen for a couple of chapters, I actually should've put a lot of chapters. Truthfully, at this point it would be one-sided or undiscovered feelings as Tsuna has yet to talk and has a total of zero friends. He has trust issues and thinks interacting with people will just be a burdance to them. Also, it wouldn't be a major part of the plot if it was added in right now or in a couple of chapters. It just wouldn't work at this stage. I probably should've thought that through, I'm so sorry! But please, continue putting what pairings you want to see and there definitely will be pairings eventually if you want them! Well, actually, if everyone wants them now, as one-sided trying to get the little tuna fishes affections and to talk, that's fine too. Your opinions? 'Cause I'm actually kind of confused about this right now.**

**Also, it you looks to the little bubble in the right hand corner of the screen, it says FORTY-FIVE reviews! That's right! FORTY-FIVE! *Cries from happiness* Thank you all so much! I love all of you and you're all just so fantastic! Soooo...I decided that the fiftieth reviewer will get a special prize! Either an omake of any character's POV (or of a scene they'd like to see) or a song they would like to hear Tsuna sing. It can be any song, I'll make it relevant somehow. This will also happen for the hundredth follower and favoriter! Thanks so much for the support and motivational I hope everyone is happy with this arrangement :)**

**And can I just say how awesome and nice everyone is? I made so many mistakes in the last chapter and didn't even notice until I reread it after I posted it. No one flamed me (although no one told me either so maybe it was just really small undetectable mistakes I though were huge?) and that was so great of everyone because I really thought someone was going to go on a rant about it. For that, I will be adding an omake to next chapter from Reborn's POV and it'll be kind of short but informative and fun. Very Reborn and everything. It'll be a behind the scenes look set after chapter 2! Please look forward to it!**

**Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short! It was three times as long before I cut it into two chapters as it was too long! There's singing in this chapter by teh way! I also realized my mistake. Leyasu should be Ieyasu (with a i instead an an L) and it's been fixed accordingly. Yes, it is supposed to be Giotto's first name. You'll see why soooon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! I also don't own Cheers (Drink to That) by Rihanna. **

* * *

It takes Tsuna only a few minutes to reach the roof of the school building and see the end of his brother's and Gokudera's fight. He ends up just barely seeing when Gokudera drops the multitude of dynamite that were once stuck between his rough fingers and prepares to die so easily. He frowns deeply, but it returns to its original expression when Ieyasu sheds his clothes and saves Gokudera from his own bombs. His frown returns as he sees the flame lit on his twin's forehead like when he fought against Mochida. Tsuna brushes it off as he almost snorts when he sees Gokudera looking similar to a puppy, complete with an imaginary tail, begging to join the Vongola family. He strains his ears as he notices them talking and Reborn hopping down from a nearby tree with a weird smirk.

Ieyasu nervously bites his lip, a trait the two share, and mumbles embarrassed, "Well…okay. Just don't be too much trouble for my family…deal?" Gokudera nods enthusiastically, thinking his new boss was speaking in the terms of the mafia family. Tsuna ears turn a slight shade of scarlet as he realizes what he really meant. Reborn hides his emotions when he also figures it out. Ieyasu puffs out his chest, his face still showing his embarrassment of having an underling or whatever. Tsuna could tell he was happy behind the embarrassment though. He then notices how Gokudera was moving stiffly and rather oddly while talking animatedly to Ieyasu, his eyes lit up with a strange new light.

Within minutes, Tsuna scales the side of the building. Pretending it was the house when he jumps from the roof to his window, clinging onto the ledges and then hopping down to the next one made it easier. He's careful no one sees, checking before every jump. When he lands gently in the bushes, he crawls to the other side where Ieyasu and Gokudera laugh and smile happily, despite being singed and burnt in places. Like old friends. This makes Tsuna, for the first time in a long while, genuinely smile as he sits in the bushes. It's wiped from his face quickly when he realizes what he was doing, however. He shakes his head and focuses in on the two again.

Ieyasu stops laughing and his eyes widen when they suddenly glance at his watch. He sifts around, his eyes darting around surveying the areas. Then bows politely to Gokudera, something he never does for real Tsuna notes to himself, "Sorry Gokudera-kun, I have to go!" He runs off with Reborn just barely catching a ride on his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Juudieme!" He calls after them, making Ieyasu stumble comically as his eyes grow large. You could see it on his face as he ran, _'What the heck is a juudieme?!' _

While Gokudera's distracted, Tsuna quickly places his handy mini first aid kit on the ground and shoves it towards the beat up Gokudera. Tsuna could see the pain he felt, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up for his new friend who had inadvertedly caused the injuries. Tsuna had been there and done that. Well, without the whole friend part of course. Gokudera flops to the ground and flinches as he sits on the first aid kit. He picks it up confused.

"What the-? Where'd this come from?" He wonders to himself before popping it open. He looks around and blinks as he sees the organized materials in the kit, all neatly labeled but obviously well-used. They ranged from Band-Aids and Neosporin to welt cream. After realizes no one was around and it was near possible that there was someone around that had left it, he shrugs and then begins tending to his extensive but curable burns and cuts, figuring that Ieyasu or Reborn left it. He realizes it's not the case when a wonderful voice floats to his ears and soothes him. Someone had started singing. He pauses for a moment, wanting badly to know who was singing but decides against it as he finds himself not wanting the voice to end. He closes his eyes soaking in the voice.

_Stuck it out this far together_

_Put our dreams through the shredder_

_Let's toast 'cause things got better_

_and everything could change like that_

_And all these years go by so fast_

_But nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times _

_We messed up…._

Tsuna leans against the bushes and sings hope to the transfer student. It had been a while since he had sung to someone else with such purpose, he thinks with a sad smile. But he was Ieyasu's first real friend in a long time and he felt like he could really trust him with his brother. A gut feeling told him and he trusted that instinct as it had gotten him through a lot when he was younger and still does. And he felt like he could help heal the boy plopped on the ground. He felt…he could maybe save the teen with silver hair. He saw the boys lonely eyes and he could see himself reflecting in them. But it wasn't as bad for him as Tsuna. He could still be saved. He could still belong somewhere. There was still hope. So, while singing his heart out, he didn't dare look at Gokudera for the fear he might be looking for him, suspicious and unhappy with the random singing. Maybe unsatisfied. Besides he preferred to just focus on conveying his feelings to the other, hoping he was able to. Or maybe he was afraid that despite gaining Ieyasu's friendship, his fate would be sealed and he would end up like Tsuna.

!Reborn!

It was okay with it being only Gokudera hearing the words he sang and kept close. But unbeknownst to Tsuna, a certain prefect had been awoken from his nap since Tsuna had barged onto the roof. He had been watching with great interest. He had seen the quiet and emotionless boy scale his building and smile in the bushes. And what's more, he heard the boy sing with passion. Not that he was being creepy or anything, he totally just wanted to make sure he wasn't destroying property. Strangely, Hibari didn't mind that the peace was being disturbed with the voice that travels and caresses him back to a peaceful sleep.

~~Whaaat?~~

And then tuere was also another who heard the singing. Kyoko woke up to find the note and after crying for a while, she had heard the song, eventually wondering to an open second story window. She closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful music as the wind blew her hair around gently and blew against her puffy red cheeks. Somehow she felt a familiar ring to it and almost believed it to be a young tortured boy in need of someone….

~~~REBORN!~~~

Tsuna arrived home late after making sure Gokudera got home okay...secretly of course. When he gets through the door, his gut pulls him to the floor. As he does so, he pulls his jacket over his white shirt that was bloodied in some places, so that they were hidden from sight. He dodges just in time as a bullet whizzes into the wall right where his head used to be. He looks startled to the new small hole that drilled itself there. He swings his head to the direction it came from to see Reborn pointing a gun at him and looking more furious than usual.

Tsuna stares at his black beady eyes that come up from out of the shadows of the fedora, trying to stay emotionless but finds he can't. He can't help it when the corners of his mouth twitch upwards and he has to bit his lip painfully to stay neutral. He lets a small smile escape but then dashes to the bathroom quickly. Reborn is left looking utterly confused. He couldn't help but smile too as he saw a bit of what he knew had to be Tsuna's original face but it was replaced with a scowl the second the brunette ran. Ieyasu, who was watching concerned at the stairwell, trips down after Tsuna leaves and lies on his stomach staring at the spot Tsuna was at. He gives his first warm smile and the two sit there thinking of the miracle they may have witnessed. Until Reborn ruins it by hitting his student hard on the head.

"Ow! Reborn!" Ieyasu whines annoyingly.

* * *

**Thanks toooo: ****Kudai Kage, NightHunterHime, XxPurexSoulxX, silent-insaneminako, Lexie-chan94, Secretly DayDreaming, walkerkyuubiluva, LightFragnance, renagal42, Xxluff4evaxX, Illuminati-4, NdYuki70, VenomRogue, little prince ryo, tatsuki1988, oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo, Drakenos, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, hyper kitten, usagi grecia desu, lina1562, WinterBreezeDragon010, Immortalis Cruor Elf, Daffodil Moon, asuka5271, Lucaila, AxLxS, Aries 50, NaturalSam14, Beechan88, Grim Sinistre, Angel of Darkness119, DemonicPride2001, history, Kiyomi de Vongola, Yamazaki Kyou, DMCP, kamigoshi, Cherrymix'e, Vongola Ventitressimo, Angel with a Sin, Lightning515, Mirangel21, dark-driex-07, Saiotto, oOLoonaOo, EPICNESS RULES, Guest, fansgirl, dwennon, Moonbeam's Glory, L.S, Yorutsuki-Lunia, Question, Uni Giglio Nero, XxShadowfangxX, misteriosayuri, NaturalSam14, TheUndertaker-27, mangopudding, **KyoTsuMu182769, Lexie-chan94, SoulNinjas, silent-insaneminako, **UnfadingPromise, ****Frostfire613, and all the other readers!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm looking forward to writing it :)**

**dark-driez-07: Thank you! It's so nice that you took the time to write that! I love it :D**

**fansgirl: Thanks! /v/ I actually like the idea of Tsuna and Kyoko being good friends so I was trying to put that in there. Yay developing relationships! Yeah, it's that way for a reason :) Yes, the flashback revealing some of it is coming soon (why they act the way they do)! **

**dwennon: Thanks! Yeah, I'm not sure yet for the pairings as its seriously too early to put it in yet as Tsuna hasn't made any friends even. **

**Moonbeam's Glory: Aww, thanks! I've been really trying to put my own spin on the cliche that is the storyline: Sawada Twins, haha. I love the cliche to death though and I got this great idea and thus, the Singing Sky was born. About the pairings: I completely agree. I've been really thinking about it and if there's pairings it definitely won't be for awhile. Tsuna has to develop and learn to trust before pairings even come in. That's last chapter I wrote it would be a few chapters before it happened. Although looking back on it, it will be a pretty long time before he'll truly be ready to open up. So, for now it's probably going to be more of an attraction on the others side if it happens :P**

**L.S:**** Thanks you! Tsuna was happy because his brother won and he did in fact give Ieyasu the extra clothes. (I think that's what you asked?)**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia:**** Haha, okay :) They're all really good ideas and I was thinking of some of those too (like 6927). Although at first Tsuna was going to be a girl in the original outline and it was going to be eventual 27xall. I'm actually not a huge fan of yaoi but I will read it if Tsuna is very uke *my bad haha* I gotta say X27 is definitely one I like for some odd reason too. It's just a good thing to work with since they're so different if that makes sense. So many possibilities :) Yes for the arcobaleno and the kids. Lots of dotting and cute fluffy sibling relationships *v* Thanks for reviewing, it was awesome to get so much suggestion!**

**Question:**** Awwww, Thank you! It always heart warming to read that someone likes my story :D Ieyasu and Tsuna are twins, who's older will be revealed soon :P**

**Uni Giglio Nero:**** Daaaaah, thanks! I'm apparently doing this right then if it's mysterious. Mwhahaha, yes, no one shall ever hurt the little Tuna again ^ All shall be bitten to death. I'm not such a big fan of yaoi either. Okay! Thanks for your vote!**

**XxShadowFangxX:**** Thank you, it's nice to hear that! Why the twins act the way they do will be revealed hopefully soon depending on how I end up slicing up the chapters. Haha, okay, 2769 (so much can be done with that pairing and its always funny, ohmigosh).**

**misteriosayuri:**** Will do! Thanks for reviewing!**

**NaturalSam14:**** Haha, now I've got that stuck in my head :) Their voices would work good against each other as Tsuna's most likely leaning towards a soprano and Hibari a bass. Awww, just think of Hibari singing the lower notes while Tsuna strums the high notes, easily creating the most perfect harmony in all of music history! They could be like the new *squeals like a crazed music fanatic/fangirl***

**TheUndertaker-27:**** Awww! Thanks! That means a lot to me! I will work my hardest to get the chapters done as quickly as possible!**

**Hikaru Einsberg:**** Thanks! Yeah, they're so cute sometimes I can't control the squeals :) I'll try my best!**

**mangopudding:**** *Dun dun duuun!* Kyoko found out! But does she know who it is?! Haha, just kidding. She does. Anyway, thanks for the line of support and voting on a pairing! I think 6996 is cute too :) **

**KyoTsuMu182769:**** (Ooo! I fixed the whole Leyasu Ieyasu mix-up! I can't believe I did that!) You are very close to the mark actually! Not on the dot but close! Well half-way right. Maybe. Okay, okay, no spoilers :) That time when you learn is coming! And Tsuna talking normally is far off but will happen! Thanks for reviewing! It's nice to read theories.**

**Lexie-chan94:**** I will try my hardest! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SoulNinjas:**** Yes, Hibari radar should be a real thing (no, wait! It IS a real thing!) haha, I hope you like the outcome I wrote. Tsuna and Gokudera will interact with each other soon so please look forward to it! You're just going to have to stay tuned with the dying will and ring batttles haha! I don't want to give any spoilers! ;) Thanks! It's really nice knowing there are people wishing me luck! Haha, thanks to both of you for reading! (Aww, that's so cute that she likes using the same account! :3)**

**silent-insaneminako:**** Thanks! Yeah, but he'll get a new iPod soon so it's okay! Thank you! That's what I'm saying. You just can't be that naive in my book! Plus I believe that for Tsuna to end up being so strong in his resolve, it had to have come from the person he grew up with not genetically. And I like the idea of Nana being all overprotective in the shadows. Why Ieyasu does that will all become clear soon! It is sad and heartbreaking to me. Thanks, I really tried to ace all my exams so hopefully I did! (It's nice people care enough to wish me luck! Awww! v) **

**UnfadingPromise: **** Thank you :) It's so nice that people do like my version of Nana. I can't see someone who's married to Iemitsu being that naive and unaware. Some things wouldn't add up. Plus, there definitely would've been assassins trying to kidnap or kill the head adviser's kids. It's not like he could always know when he's not around (and there's two kids now)...also, with my version of Tsuna, she eventually would've noticed something, naive or not. Like the decreasing amount of school uniforms due to being stained with blood. I'm sorry, I just can't see it. So, I made her aware and protective :) (Sorry for the weird long rant)**

**Frostfire613: Yeah, our poor little tuna fish deserves some friends! Don't worry! He'll get some friends soooon! (Thanks or reviewing!)**

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought, suggestions, theories, or anything really! I like reading others perceptions on the story as it helps me improve :) I have the next chapter done, and I'll post it soon!**


	5. Gut Feelings

**A/N: Hola! For those who don't know, December 21st is the 'day the world ends'. For me, that's in 11 minutes haha. (It's actually when the Mayan calendar resets, oops). For a cool version of the countdown go to terrible fate(.com)! **

**Counting guest reviews and the time the reviews came in, Illuminati-4 is the Fiftieth reviewer! And xXCherrysXx is the hundreth follower! Yay! Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! I love all of you to death, you all are just so great! Sooo, Illuminati-4 and xXCherrysXx, please either:**  
**A.-Choose a character to get an POV in an omake**  
**B.- Choose a storyline for an omake**  
**C.- Select a song you absolutely adore and think will go great in the story (I will definitely include it)**

**(To do so either pm me or review and tell me in it :))**

**And also, if any readers out there have a song that they think suits a certain character please make a request. I love music and finding new musicians is great. I don't have all around knowledge of every singer out there so be sure to tell me if you have the perfect song! (or if you just want to share a song with me). **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! **

* * *

In the morning, Reborn goes to wake up Tsuna, counting down the minutes until Ieyasu is tortured awake. He was looking forward to seeing his reaction today. A tiny smirk stretches across his face as he thinks of how he could get Tsuna to make a sound, which in the days he's been there, hasn't happened yet. And by Ieyasu's reaction yesterday, Tsuna even making a small smile hasn't happened in a very long time. Millions of plans begin formulating in his mind as he jumps up the stairs. When he barges into Tsuna's room, ready for the usual torture with a surprise twist, he's surprised to see no one in there and the window open. His hitman instincts immediately kick in and his gun is in his hands in a matter of seconds. He glances over the room for a struggle. The room was only slightly messy as it always was and it appeared that nothing had changed from yesterday.

Then Ieyasu's shriek from the other side of the house busts his eardrums as usual, but today he isn't as happy. Ieyasu comes dashing to Tsuna's room and bangs the door open, today with small traces of a smile from yesterday. He freezes when he just sees Reborn in the middle on the room looking wary.

"Where's Dame-Tsuna?" He asks carefully, sensing the killing intent leaking from the sadistic tutor. His eyes widen when Reborn shrugs and waves his eyes over the empty room again. Ieyasu looks hesitantly at the doorway's imaginary line he has yet to cross and back to the room. He bites his lip and becomes conflicted, ultimately choosing to flee downstairs.

He skids into the living room where his mom is, "Okaa-san! Have you seen Tsuna?!"

His mom blinks a few times before smiling, glad to see Ieyasu worried over his brother, "I'll get him. Just go eat your breakfast, okay?" She puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and feels it relax considerably.

Ieyasu nods and flees to the kitchen hurriedly. Nana makes her way to the bedroom, and finds Reborn still standing in the middle of it. Nana smiles warmly at Reborn, "Don't worry I know where he is! So just go eat with Ieyasu-kun, okay?"

Reborn looks at her and senses that she's telling the truth. So he nods, trusting her with his curiosity still tugging at the back of his mind, "Yes, maman." He heads off and looks back to see Nana staring at some limp bloody clothes lying in the floor, looking resigned. _'When did those get there?' _He wonders to himself, stopping mid-step, dread working its way to his throat.

Nana notices he hasn't left yet and so she swipes the clothes behind her in one graceful motion, and begins pushing him off softly. He goes this time after pulling his fedora down over his eyes. _'Intel time.'_ He decides with an unhappy scowl. He, the greatest hitman of all time, had obviously missed something. And it wasn't the first time since his arrival.

...

Nana makes sure Reborn's really gone this time before leaning out the window, letting out a relieved sigh when she sees Tsuna's feet hanging off the edge as usual. They swing back and forth, which makes Nana hopeful that Tsuna may be in a good mode and actually smiling. The last one she knew wasn't going to happen just yet..Even if the subtle changes were happening fast, but she likes to be hopeful, "Tsu-kun!" She calls up to him cheerfully. A sleepy face looks down to her. She smiles even brighter, a sleepy face is much better over the neutral face in her book. "It's time for school!" She yells a goofy smile dominating her face. Tsuna looks confused before his eyes widen at the realization that he fell asleep on the roof. He quickly hops through the window, tensing when his arm is stressed. Nana notices and a flood of worry hits her like a semi but pretends she doesn't. She pouts instead, "Ieyasu and Reborn were worried when they couldn't find you!" She lightly scolds him, not wanting to too much and making sure she inserts the tiny hint. Tsuna nods and reverts back into his stone state before motioning Nana out. She leaves and he gets dressed, wincing when the uniform rubs his fresh bruises. It takes longer than usual to get dressed because of it and he sighs inwardly when his clothes are finally situated. Tsuna dashes downstairs, careful of the wires littering the steps. He turns to go into the kitchen when the doorbell rings. He pauses and after some deliberation, opens the door gingerly. He's surprised at who it is but doesn't show it as Gokudera clicks his tongue impatiently. Not realizing that Tsuna was the one who sang and helped him yesterday, much to Tsuna's relief. He glares at the brunette and looks away annoyed, "Is Jyuudiame here?"

Tsuna notices that it seems like the foreigner was just barely tolerating what he most likely considered 'the pathetic version of Ieyasu'. He finds it actually stings a little but moves it to the back of his brain. He nods and motions for Gokudera to follow him. Gokudera cheers up at the gesture and happily, if not a little hesitantly, accepts. Tsuna silently shows him into the kitchen where Ieyasu nearly chokes on his water.

"Gokudera-kun!" He smiles happily, coughing away the water, and nods to his shocked mom, "This is my mom by the way."

Nana giggles, "You can call me Mama!" Gokudera blushes but nods furiously, soaking in the information as he bows deeply, "Hayato Gokudera, M-mama."

Ieyasu cocks his head, "How'd you know where I lived?" Reborn looks up sharply at the mention of this and narrows his eyes. Tsuna looks away with guilt surfacing and goes to get his breakfast.

Gokudera scratches the back of his head confused, "Didn't you give me the address yesterday before you left?" Ieyasu raises an eyebrow and tries to remember if he did or not while Gokudera shuffles in his pocket for a small slip of paper. He holds it out proudly and shows it off to Ieyasu, Reborn, and Nana. Ieyasu's eyes widen and dart to Tsuna who causally eats his cereal in the background.

Ieyasu forces a laugh, "Oh yeah! I remember now!" Reborn looks at him suspiciously, making Ieyasu sweat profusely as he rubs the back of his neck. Nana smiles and holds out a plate of toast, "Do you want some breakfast before you go?" Gokudera looks at it and Ieyasu takes a piece and starts heading towards the door. Gokudera looks to Ieyasu and bows once again quickly after grabbing a piece and catches up. Ieyasu stands in the doorway looking through his bag as if a snail running from salt.

"Is there anything I can help you find, Jyuudiame?" Gokudera asks with hopeful eyes. Ieyasu glances up at him and shakes his head, going back to digging in his bag. A few seconds later and Tsuna slowly comes through the kitchen door, acting as if there wasn't the other two standing in the front door. Ieyasu suddenly stops digging through his bag and pushes Gokudera through the open door, "Wait! I thought you were looking for something?" He calls over his houlder confused.

"I found it!" Ieyasu quickly responds, continuing to push him out the door. Reborn looks to see Tsuna also go out the door after waiting exactly thirty seconds and stopping every few minutes to put space between him and his brother. '_Interesting…'_

_~~Reborn!~~_

Tsuna follows the two friends with a good space between them until approximately a block from school. He suddenly steers down a different path and heads towards the vending machines. He goes to put a quarter in when a beautiful raspberry haired girl bikes in between Tsuna's hand and the vending machines. She pauses, a helmet covering her eyes making them basically invisible, and she tosses a can to Tsuna. Tsuna looks at the can emotionlessly before setting it down in front of the vending machine. _'I don't like that flavor though…'_ He thinks as he walks away sighing, no longer wishing to quench his thirst.

Tsuna continues to school, taking the long route, not looking back to see the dead crows surrounding the can. Low on time now that he had stopped for the can, Tsuna takes the front entrance and the more common way. When he's almost there, he accidently bumps into someone. He quickly does a swift bow. As he rises from it, he sees the armband and is shocked to see it reads, 'head'. He looks up further to see a smirking raven haired Hibari who begins a long chase between Tsuna and him to the classroom. Tsuna, after Asking himself why he would be a target for the scary prefect who had quiite the shark smile as he chased him, he narrowly escapes his doom. He thankfully stops when Tsuna flies into the classroom, his uniform disheveled and sweating. He wipes his forehead with his sleeve as he straightens himself. He fluffs out his hair that lies sticking to his head with slimy sweat. He freezes when everyone, including his brother and Gokudera stare at him with pointed eyes.

"For a second, I thought Dame-Tsuna was Ieyasu-kun…" One student whispers in a low tone. Others nod and look just as guilty. Tsuna unfreezes and walks stiffly to his seat, not used to the weird attention. He just sits down as Kyoko pops up in front of his desk, nearing scaring him silly. His eyes widen in fear and his mouth hangs open from the fright as his legs bang against the desk nearing tipping it over. Everyone stares at the reaction, one they certainly didn't expect from the otherwise monotone silent boy who just doesn't do emotions. They blink and no one knows what to say. Hana snarls and glares at the students, "What're you looking at!" She shouts, which instantly makes the students look away and nervously return to talking. Hana looks back to Tsuna who is his normal self again, much to her dismay.

"Tsuna-kun, hello!" Kyoko greets him brightly like usual. Hana looks to the side but mutters a similar greeting.

His eyes betray the stone attitude, _"Tsuna-kun?"_ They initially ask. Kyoko nods and smiles brightly at him, "We're friends so it's okay if I call you that, right?"

Tsuna nervously shifts in his seat before training his eyes on a student across the room that's staring at them, giving off a serious killer intent. Kyoko and Hana's eyes follow Tsuna's and Kyoko instantly understands. She frowns but gives him a determined look that makes him uncomfortably shuffle in his seat again, "It's alright, Tsuna-kun!"

Hana nods and puffs out her lips, "Yeah…Kyoko told me what happened yesterday. I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were trying to avoid getting a beating from that stupid moron, right?"

Tsuna looks at Arashi again and shakes his head; his eyes search their faces before settling on Kyoko and then the desk. They work out what he wanted to say after a few moments of thinking, "_He said that it would give Kyoko and you a bad image…" _

Kyoko and Hana blink and do so again when they swear they could almost hear Tsuna speaking. And then what he means to say sinks in. Hana bangs her fist loudly on the desk and Kyoko gives an angry pout, "Don't decide things for us! We don't care if it gives us a bad image! It's our choice, not yours!" Tsuna shifts in his seat and glances nervously at the stares being directed towards them, obviously unused to the attention they were making him receive.

Hana ignores them and leans in close, still fired up, whispering, "Don't worry, Kyoko and I will protect you from those monkey brains!"

The bell rings and the two girls head back to their seats, but not before seeing the tears shining in his eyes that say clearly, "_Thank you…"_

Tsuna sniffs and lays his head in his arms.

"Hey…Ieyasu-kun…Is something wrong with Dame-Tsuna?" A classmate asks rather awkwardly. He looks from Tsuna to Ieyasu confused. Ieyasu gives a simple shrug as his answer and goes back to talking with his baseball buddies, not even looking in that direction for the entire day.

~~Reborn!~~

After school, Tsuna is bombarded by Kyoko and Hana, who lock arms on either side and march out of the classroom practically kidnapping Tsuna. The other classmates look around in wonder and confusion, except for Arashi and his buddies who fume in the corner. They all consider the day an odd one but that was certainly unexpected.

"Hey, Tsu-kun?" Tsuna turns to Kyoko, his eyes silently asking what's up with the name change. She smiles and waves her pointer finger in the air, "Hana's going to call you Tsuna-kun, I'm going to call you Tsu-kun. That way you know whose calling you! At least until you make more friends." Hana nods along with Kyoko as if the logic makes perfect sense. Tsuna's eyebrows raise and he shakes his head, his face showing complete dismay, '_I don't want friends…'_

Kyoko pouts and then shakes her own head stubbornly, "Well, too bad!" She exclaims while sticking her tongue out. Hana snorts and the two burst into a fit of laughter. They calm down when they notice Tsuna continuing to walk with a straight face.

Hana catches up and quickly informs Tsuna of some 'need to know's, "Our first mission, which we have already accomplished," She nods to Kyoko and smiles triumphantly, "was to get you to show emotions. Our second one is to get you to laugh and/or smile depending on the situation. Either way, the objective is pretty much the same. We're going to do it whether it's even the tiniest bit! Have you even really smiled at someone in the past five years?"

Tsuna shrugs before looking guiltily at the ground and shaking his head. Then he suddenly stops and his ears perk up. He suddenly jerks backwards and drags the two into the bushes. He shoves them down gently so they're ducking and out of sight. The two girls are surprised when they see a worried and depressed Ieyasu storm out of the school.

Yamamoto comes out behind him and swings a baseball bat over his shoulder, "Yo! Ieyasu-kun! I have a question for you!"

Ieyasu glances back at him looking rather irritated and impatiently sighs, "Yes?" He demands more rudely than he meant for it to come out.

Yamamoto doesn't seem to notice though and smiles happily before it falters ever so slightly, "My games been off lately. It seems nothing I do is working. What do you think I should do?"

"When my game's off, I practice harder until I get better. If you're useless to the team then you should quit. That's my motivation." The answer is fast and almost runs together as it spills out of Ieyasu's mouth. Then Ieyasu bows quickly and says goodbye, muttering about finding something. Then he runs off. Yamamoto waves goodbye and hums a cheery tune as he goes to the home plate, seemingly unfazed by the harsh words.

Tsuna frowns deeply having heard all of it and sighs outward silently. The two girls look questioningly at the boy whose body motions convey what he's feeling, his shoulders tense and his back hunched. "_He's going to get_ hurt…" the position says.He stares worriedly at Yamamoto and the two girls do so too, although unsure as to why. They watch as he swings the bat over and over and stares seriously at the spot where the ball would be. The automatic ball thrower pits out balls at incredible speeds and doesn't let up.

They stay for a few minutes more before Hana stands up brushing off the dirt and leaves that stick to her uniform, "Let's go," She says. Kyoko does the same but Tsuna stays on the ground. He then tugs on both of their sleeves. His eyes don't leave the baseball obsessed student as they yank him up gently. They leave to the front gates, the two girls rather confused as to why Tsuna keeps focusing on Yamamoto. They didn't know that he was getting a horrible sinking feeling in his gut that was telling him that something terrible was going to happen.

And dnot even he realized how right the gut feeling would turn out to be...

* * *

**Thanks to: Kat Vargas, dropxheartz, dragonwings307, sync94, ZANGO-1, flyingchibisuke, Hopeformeyet, Safree, 09gemgg, xXcherrysXx, Cool, pinksamural101, L.S, SoulNinjas, AxLxS, Illuminati-4, XxShadowfangxX, Frostfire613, Chibi PhantomKnight, crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1, Yuki28, Hikaru Einsberg,  Lost Innocent, Sayrial, Uni Giglio Nero, Elliona1, MuzixLover24, yukichanaru, CelticHero  and all the readers!**

**Frostfire613****: Sorry it's confusing! It's actually supposed to be kind of confusing to tell you the truth . (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**XxShadowfangxX: **** Thank you! I appreciate that, I thought it worked well for both of them :) It seemed like just a song that described him at the moment. heehee, will Hibari confront Tsuna? I wonder...**

**Kat Vargas: Thank you! I'll try my best! (Okay, 1827!)  
**

**Illuminati-4: Thanks! That's so nice of you to say * v * Yeah, I have a lot of stories I need to review on and everything but haven't gotten around to yet. A have a long list :) Thank you, that means a lot! You're just going to have to wait and see! ;)*evil laugh*  
**

**AxLxS: Thanks! I sure will, I love writing and this story and all the support makes me so excited! Hope you continue reading!  
**

**SoulNinjas: Yes, yes it does haha :D I can't wait to write Bianchi in because it literally will be hilarious for Ieyasu and just...omigosh. I can't wait (thanks for reviewing!)  
**

**L.S: Thank you! Thanks for reviewing and asking questions :)  
**

**pinksamurai101: Thank you so much! Yeah, 1827 might be good as a friendship, I agree.  
**

**Cool: Thank you! Please continue reading and supporting!  
**

**crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1: Awww, thanks! Yeah, my iPod recently cracked and i swear I cried forever (it thankfully still works) If someone else had broken it I would NOT have been pleased. Tsuna's different though and he doesn't react so that the bullies don't have the satisfaction of knowing they hurt him :( Haha, me too, they'll definitely become great friends. **

**Yuki28: Thank you!  
**

**Hikaru Einsberg: I agree...Yes, there's something that happened and it's the reason both of them now act the way they do. If you'd like I can add in some vocaloid songs like Meltdown or Headphone Actor or another. I love love love vocaloids too :) Just let me know which one you'd like to see :D To vote for a pairing, just let me know in a review. When it gets to the point that a pairing will work, I'll post a poll (Thanks for reviewing!)  
**

**Lost Innocent: Thank you! That makes me really happy to read! I'll try my best! :DDD  
**

**Sayrial: Aww, thanks! Ah yes! Thanks for pointing that out! I changed that in the last chapter when I realized my mistake and just a bit ago I fixed the other chapters! I wasn't sure on teh whole Jyuudiame thing so I winged it. Thanks for correcting me! You're definitely not being a nitpicker, I love critism as it helps my writing grow! Thank you so muuuuch!  
**

**Uni Giglio Nero: Thank you! It was short, wasn't it? . It seemed like a good place to split it though...Yeah, allx27 might be the way to go...thanks for your input!**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know any concerns, questions, comments, or anything that you have! The next chapter is done and I"ll upload it soon! Happy holidays!**


	6. First Impressions and Depression

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had an early Christmas at my grandparents and forgot my iPod so I couldn't upload at all :( Here's the sixth chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who reads this story! It's really nice to know people like this story. Sorry if it's confusing or you can't understand Tsuna and Ieyasu's relationship, the flashback is coming soon, I promise. It has to be a the right time and follow the plot, that's why I haven't put it up yet. **

**Illuminati-4, who was the fiftieth reviewer, chose an omake with Gokudera! I'm working on it and I should be done before the new year :) xXCherrysXx was the other winner and may:**

**A.-Choose a character to get an POV in an omake**  
**B.- Choose a storyline for an omake**  
**C.- Select a song you absolutely adore and think will go great in the story (I will definitely include it) **

**Please review or pm me and let me know your choice!**

**Please enjoy! Yamamoto is in this and Tsuna sings! Yay!  
**

**The song Tsuna sings is called Mata Ashita (See You Again Tomorrow) and is a song on the Ouran High School Host Club's CD. The lyrics are originally in japanese and I included the english below. **

_Japanese_

_{English}_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! or the song Mata Ashita which I believe belongs to Every Little Thing, a Japanese J-Pop group. **

* * *

When Tsuna gets to his house with his two escorts, Kyoko and Hana insist on coming in even after Tsuna nervously shuffles his feet. Not thinking it's such a good idea, he gives them a warning look before slinging open the door, sure to keep the two girls out of any bullets range. He quickly shoves them gently to the side and ducks himself as a garbling and smoking purple pizza comes flying out the door. It hits the lamppost behind them and dissolves in seconds. Hana and Kyoko look in wonder and complete shock while Tsuna just keeps going, choosing to ignore it.

When the two finally turn around, they see a beautiful foreign girl with strawberry blond hair, the same, Tsuna realized, from this morning. She turns to the three in the doorway, giving them a sophisticated model look and then her mode turns dark. She flips out another pizza from somewhere unknown. She throws it angrily behind her at a flying mob of chestnut.

Kyoko turns to Tsuna confused, "Who's that, Tsu-kun?" Hana nods wondering the same thing. Tsuna's eyes fade to their usual black holes, much to the girl's chagrin, and shrugs nonchantantly.

The two sweat drop and frown disapprovingly, not liking the fact that a stranger was in his house. They watch as Ieyasu recovers from dodging the seemingly toxic pizza. "Dame-Tsuna!" Ieyasu calls gratefully. He points angrily at the blond, "This woman says that love is everything and I wouldn't understand being a guy! She said I'm keeping her from her lover or something so she's going to kill me to get him back! Help meeeeee!"

Tsuna blinks stone faced at the pathetically begging Ieyasu and his face turns into an ugly frown. Tsuna walks calmly to the rampaging girl and pulls at her sleeve. Confused, the woman stops and looks down at him. Tsuna flicks his wrist behind his back to signal Leyasu. He dashes from the room silently crying thanks you.

"Who're you? You look like Ieyasu, why?" The girl asks raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Tsuna looks away to Kyoko and Hana who understand.

"That's Tsuna-kun, Ieyasu's twin. I'm Kurokawa Hana and this is Sasagawa Kyoko," Hana explains jabbing a thumb to Kyoko, "We're Tsuna's friends." The girl looks confused as to why Hana did the introducing so Kyoko quickly mends the misunderstanding. "Oh, sorry! Tsu-kun doesn't speak, that's why Hana did that!"

The girl looks to the three suspiciously before nodding, "I'm Bianchi." She begins this huge rant about love and everything. They end up seated at the kitchen table while the girls talk. It's awhile before Nana bursts through the door carrying full grocery bags.

"I'm back!" She calls. She gasps when she sees Tsuna in the kitchen with three other girls. She starts tearing up and squishes Tsuna happily, "Tsu-kun! You made friends!" Tsuna nods hesitantly after looking in their direction and allows himself to be squished mercilessly. Hana snorts at the reaction and they all start laughing uncontrollably, except for Tsuna who stays neutral.

"Kaa-san! Are you back?" Ieyasu's voice comes from upstairs and Nana doesn't bother to respond, still squeezing the life out of Tsuna and laughing giddily. Reborn comes through the door playing with a ball of green goo that's supposedly Leon.

Bianchi jumps up immediately from her seat and hugs him happily, startling everyone, "Reborrrrrnnnn~!" She rubs her face against his small cheek and he surprisingly doesn't seem to mind.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi," He greets her before turning to Nana, "Bianchi needs a place to stay…"

Nana gasps and instantly goes into her special mother duckling mode and pulls Bianchi's arm, whose still holding onto Reborn, and begins talking about room arrangements, "You can stay here in one of the spare guest rooms! We have plenty of room!"

Bianchi smiles gratefully at the mother and nods, "Thank you, Sawada-san."

Nana gushes and quickly waves away the words, "Call me Mama!" She turns to the two girls still sitting at the table waiting to be introduced and she smiles brightly, "You girls too!"

"Hai!" The two exclaim in unison. Tsuna looks from them to his mom and gestures to them before bringing his hands to his heart. Nana giggles, "I'm Sawada Nana. As I said before, you can call me Mama." The two girls scramble to their feet as they give a proper bow to the beaming mother.

Hana speaks first and in a mellow tone, "Hello, I'm Kurokawa Hana." Kyoko follows, "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Nana lights up in recognition, "Oh, yes! My other son talks about you two all the time! Especially Kyoko," She gives a sly grin and hints at something that makes Kyoko flush red, "A-ah, yes, thank you?"

Reborn whispers something in Bianchi's ear and she nods sharply before excusing the two of them, promising to be back before dinner. Nana makes sure to include Kyoko and Hana in asking if they'd like to join them for dinner. The two agree to it while giving Tsuna satisfied smiles.

As soon as the yes leaves their mouth, a brunette dashes in through the door abruptly, "Are they gone?!" He asks panting. He looks to Tsuna but is surprised when there's three more people than he expected in the room. He spots the two familiar faces in the room and gasps, "K-k-k-k-k-k-Kyoko-san! Hana-san!"

"Hi, Ieyasu-kun!" Kyoko smiles gently at the sight of her friend and Hana simply nods as always with her slight disapproving stare.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Ieyasu asks hesitantly. He's shocked when the two girl's eyes flutter to Tsuna and they both nod at him, "We're hanging out with Tsuna." Hana answers with a look on her face that clearly says_, 'You wanna say something about it?'_

"B-but why?" He stumbles out. If you looked closely you could see relieve and maybe a little bit of hope in his eyes, not that he'd show it. Tsuna does however and gnaws at his lip.

"Because we're Tsuna's friends!" Kyoko cheerily calls, proud to announce it. She, like Hana, stares at him to see if he'd like to challenge it, but in a softer way.

Ieyasu finally understands and instead of walking off, sucks in a breath and says, "Why would you ever want to be _Dame-Tsuna_'s friend?" He adds snoot and disgust in his words that just send everyone over the edge.

"Ieyasu-kun!" His mom calls to stop him, but the damage is done.

Hana rages and only Tsuna's surprising strong arms holds her back, "Dame-Tsuna?! How dare you call your brother that-?!"

Ieyasu rolls his eyes and stomps away as if he didn't do anything wrong. Hana snarls at him with anger seeping from her dangerously. Kyoko bites her lips and breathes in and out carefully controlling her feelings. They turn to Tsuna, not sure of what to expect to see Tsuna staring at where his brother once was. His expression was a mixture of things. Among them, they noticed, was gratitude. They just didn't know why.

…

The next day at school was starting out normal. Well, not really. Kyoko and Hana stopped by that morning and insisted on taking Tsuna to school. When they had gotten there they noticed a fainted Gokudera and a screaming Ieyasu being chased by Bianchi. They had turned to Tsuna but he just shrugged his shoulders and ushered them out the door as a giant purple thing came flying by. The girls sweat drop but decide to not say anything.

They reach school at a normal time, and the first thing that they all think is that it's strange that the school yard was basically deserted. Tsuna becomes worried as his gut presses him again. They walk to the classroom, relieved when everyone is there chatting casually. Tsuna, with his stone face expression, walks to his seat. Kyoko and Hana take their own, as the bell gets ready to ring. One minute before it does, Ieyasu runs in, he pants out of breath and collapses on the floor. People crowd around him asking what's wrong and where Gokudera is. All that is ignored after a kid runs in calling something panic worthy.

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!" He calls loudly. His black hair is wet against his forehead as if he had been running. Tsuna blinks while everyone else talks and blows the warning off.

"That's such a sick joke!" "Who would even joke about something like that!" "Yeah right, liar!"

The boy shakes his head furiously and flails his arms, "No, it's true! Yesterday he was practicing too hard and broke his arm!"

The class gives a collective gasp and low murmurs break out. Soon the entire class is running to the roof hurriedly. Kyoko turns to Tsuna and Hana, "What should we do?" She asks worried. Hana looks unsure as well. There's no response as always from Tsuna but they feel like something's missing and when they turn around, they find that he's gone. Hana blubbers ineligible words while Kyoko stares wide eyed at where Tsuna's desk is, "What? When did he leave?" They gasp and run out of the classroom, sure of where he is.

…on the roof…

Yamamoto stares dejected at the solid ground below him. He's a good eight stories off the ground but the fence restricts him from reaching it He stares hatefully at the cast on his arm and soon at the students that fill in behind him.

"Yamamoto, don't jump!" One student calls, making him twitch irritated. "Wait, Yamamoto, you're making a mistake!" Another calls out. What bugs him the most, he decides is they say such false words and they don't bother getting close to him. They really don't actually care. He thinks how fake all these people are. And he hates himself for thinking that about these 'friends' of his...and yet doesn't feel guilty. The wind picks up and blows his short hair around bringing him back to reality. The door once again swings open to reveal the one who gave him the advice yesterday.

"Yamamoto! Wait! Don't jump! Please!" Ieyasu cries out. Yamamoto's surprised that the words are coated with worry and hurt but shakes it off. He doesn't care about his brother, why would he care about his own classmate? He doesn't realize that he says this all out loud.

"Y-you're wrong!" Ieyasu mutters, gritting his teeth. He turns his hands into fists and stares hard at the ground.

"No, I'm not!" Yamamoto calls out over the wind, "You don't actually care about me or anyone else! You're only ever worried about yourself! Yesterday you couldn't even give me two seconds of your time when I asked you for advice!"

Ieyasu looks hurt at Yamamoto as the words slice him, "B-but…" He shuts up and Yamamoto glares at him, "That's what I thought!" Yamamoto climbs over the fence despite the kids shouting at him to stop. He looks to the ground again and he feels his heart grow cold and his eyes empty.

That's when he feels something grab him.

…Reborn…

Tsuna breaks from the crowd and reaches forward hesitantly, before stumbling forward and grabbing his sleeve. Yamamoto looks back to see the small boy who never speaks clinging desperately to him. This angers him even more but stops him from jumping, "What?! Even Dame-Tsuna is looking down on me? Do I really need that much pity?"

Tsuna shakes his head vigorously and then stares at the ground, the tip of his ears turning red. He opens his mouth but then slams it shut. Then he closes his eyes, confusing Yamamoto. He finds he can't move, paralyzed by Tsuna. The wind picks up and blows both their clothes and hair around and that's when he hears it. A soft, slightly hoarse but gentle voice that reaches his ears only. The voice smeared with honey soothes him and he finds his eyes watering and his back relaxing as the words hit home.

_Itsudatte kimi no koto wo bokura wa koko de matteru kara _

_Ya na koto ga atta no nara bokura ni hanashi wo kikasete yo_

_{We're always here waiting for you, so_

_if something's troubling you, let us hear about it}_

_Sakki made naiteita (Nakanai de) kimi no kanashii kao mo (Sugu ni) _

_Hora bokura nara itsu no mani egao ni kaeru_

_{Your sad face (please don't cry), which had been crying just until now (soon), _

_Look, when it comes to us, before you know it we can change it to a smile}_

_Egao ni kaeru!_

_{ Change it to a smile!}_

_Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni (Say goodbye) _

_Sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no yo ni _

_Mune ippai hi no hikari abite (Say goodbye) arukidasou _

_Boku to_

_{See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling _

_Like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky. _

_Bask in th__e light of day with all your might, and start walking._

_With me__.}_

_Kudaranai joudan datte kimi wa warau kamoshirenai keredo _

_Tada kimi no yorokobu kao ga bokura wa itsumo mitai dake nanda_

_{You might laugh like it's a trivial joke _

_But we just always want to see your happy face}_

_Sakki made futte ita (Daijoubu) Doshaburi amagumo mo (Sugu ni) _

_Hora bokura nara warai tobashite aruite yukeru…_

_{Even with downpour from the rainclouds (don't worry) falling over us until now (soon) _

_Look, we can laugh them off and keep walking on….}_

…..

Yamamoto nods and steps back over the fence, Tsuna releasing his sleeve and closing his mouth again. Yamamoto finds himself mostly shocked but less warm now that the singing has stopped. While he was singing, he could feel the voice wrap around him like a warm blanket that hugged him and gave him protection. He found himself wanting more of the voice. The dread of what he was about to do is washed away.

He looks into Tsuna's expressive eyes and gives a small smile, "You want me to remember my dad and all the friends I have yet to meet right? There's always more...I'm needed?" He looks to his cast and gives a bittersweet smile that Tsuna nods at.

Behind them the students whisper amongst themselves. "What'd Dame-Tsuna say? I couldn't hear!" "No way he said anything! He can't speak!" "He got Yamamoto off the roof!"

All expect for Ieyasu who stands staring open mouthed at Yamamoto and Tsuna. He couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Hana and Kyoko shove their way out of the crowd and move towards Tsuna, calling his name.

Tsuna looks surprised as he hears his name and Yamamoto follows the voices. They see the two girls moving towards them and they both move towards them.

At the same time the wind picks up suddenly and Yamamoto's unbalanced body and Tsuna's clumsiness meet. Yamamoto yells surprised as he trips backwards and the rickety fence gives under his weight. Suddenly, there's nothing underneath him and he's falling at a fast speed. Tsuna's the first to react. He makes a split decision and dives off the roof.

"Tsu-kun! Yamamoto!" Kyoko calls after them as they free fall.

* * *

**Thanks to: ****Aiko-Imouto, maybelieve, EK12, Ankou13, Dareagon, anime-4EVER44, nomi298, Cocoaflower, 19Yoshi27, WinterGuadianAngel24, Fi Suki Saki, mikan27lover, Hibari Katomi, Tnah, Amuto4lifee, Mage Of Beginning, TunaForDesert, Dreamer Mitsukai, Alla-17, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu,  VongolaFamilia, MysticMaiden 18, Angelic Phantomcrow, Tsunayoshi 4 ever, VongolaXXburner, SexiFoxxFace, cherryblossom2013, ShinigamiinPeru, tsumugi hitomi, UnfadingPromise, Illuminati-4, XxShadowfangxX, AxLxS, and Guest!**

**UnfadingPromise: XD yep! I hope he lives up to your expectations! (Thanks for reviewing!)**  
**XxShadowfangxX: I know, it's exciting, right?! Poor Reborn, he's never not known something so huge...Thanks so much! **  
**SexiFoxxFace: Thanks for the suggestion! I think I've heard it before but I'll go and check it out again! I'll try to use it :) Haha, Hibari so is stalking him :D**  
**Illuminati-4: Yay, go you! Thanks so much! I'm working on teh Gokudera omake and I'll have it doen soon and I'll be sure to upload it before new years :) I hope it'll be exactly what you want! Thanks!**  
**Bleach-ed-Na-tsu: Thank you! I don't want to spoil it but I will tell you they'll be his friends :) Thanks for the support!**  
**AxLxS: Thanks! Happy holidays :D**  
**Guest: Right? Thanks for reviewing!**  
**ShinigamiinPeru: Yup! It's exciting! Thanks for reviewing!**  
**Fi Suki Saki: Thanks for your opinion! Yes, right now, it looks like it may just be friendships and things so don't worry! Ieyasu-Sorry, I know it's confusing! There's a reason for it and you'll see very soon! Tsuna knew Yamamoto would get hurt because of his hyper intuition. He has it because of being bullied so often, if that makes sense? He kind of just developed it after awhile. Ieyasu is NOT the spirit of Giotto. Sorry if that disappoints you...I really don't like that train of thought. I like sticking to the fact he's in the rings. Thanks for reviewing and asking questions!**  
**19Yoshie27: THank you for the kind words! I've been trying to make it my own so I hope it's orginal :) Okay! Thanks for the suggestions, I'll be sure to look Valshe up! (It's like me and Ed Sheeran ohmigosh :))**  
**EK12: I'm sorry you hate the suspense! I'll try to dial it down. I do that because it seems like a good stopping point. Are you confused by something specific that I could fix? (Thanks for being honest and reviewing!)**  
**mikan27lover: Thanks so much for all teh reviews! I really appreciate it! Ch1 review: Yes, the eyes watching Tsuna is Reborn :) Me too! It makes me so angry when people do such things! *plans evil things with you* You're very observant! The reason Ieyasu doesn't do anything will be seen in the flashback :) Thanks for teh summary advice! I actually forgot to fix it XD Ch2: You're right on the money for some things :) Thanks! I tried to make sure he wasn't OOC but still damaged for the abuse. Arashi is pretty creepy...Haha, ohmigosh you made me laugh so hard (a psycho or rapist haha) I wouldn't be surprised... Ch3: Yeah, I figured since they both are pretty hard headed and similiar they would butt heads at first...yeah, Tsuna lets all his feelings out in song when he feels like he's going to burst. Ieyasu is aware of the bullying. He doesn't know how bad it is but he's aware. I agree with your suggestion. I think a mild Allx27 with a dash of friendship will be the way to go maybe :) Ch4: Yeah, he thinks he shouldb't be involved with anyone, including his family because he thinks of himself as a burden. You'll see more of that later and why also. Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :D (Arashi is a big jerk :T) Ch5: Yeah, Tsuna just kind of goes with it since his house is pretty crazy...He was in a hurry to find Tsuna :) I did as you asked and included the english translation, I hope that's what you meant! I agree that it helps with the story :) Thanks so much again for your reviews! They made my day and I enjoyed reading them :))))**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the suspense, it's a good stopping place! Don't kill me, please! **

**Let me know any concerns, comments, suggestions, opinions, theories, etc. that you may have! Thanks again! The next chapter is partially finished and it'll be up by christmas. Happy holidays!**


	7. Worried Friends

**A/N: Hi! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all the wonderful readers out there! Here's the lovely conclusion to Chapter 6! Please enjoy!**

**There's almost ONE HUNDRED reviews! I'm so happy and excited! It's one of the best christmas presents I could ask for, one hundred reviews on one of my stories. It's really nice to know you guys care :D (The same offer that was given for fifty reviews will be applied for one hundred)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! **

* * *

He quickly grabs ahold of Yamamoto's non broken arm as they begin to spiral uncontrollably down the side of the school building. Squeezing his eyes tight, Tsuna manages to stop the fast rotation and place himself under Yamamoto. Yamamoto's eyes grow as they clearly see the approaching ground and Tsuna can see he's thinking of dying and leaving his dad behind, his worst nightmare.

Making up his mind, Tsuna evens his breathing and pumps his moral up as he tries to change their aerial direction to closer to the building. "Arg!" He groans outwardly for once as his fingers scrape painfully against the buildings solid brick. Maybe not the best idea but one that he hoped would save their lives.  
As they get further and further away from the roof, time seems to slow down as Tsuna's fingers grow a deep red and Yamamoto finds himself closer to his doom. Tsuna bends his fingers the best he can as he desperately tries to grab the next window sill. He's well aware it's their last chance as he feels Yamamoto stop struggling. If he can't slow them down...well, in a few seconds they'll be splattered on the ground. Tsuna's heart beats faster at the thought and his mind races, making it hard to concentrate on the building. He struggles to remain focused as his fingers feels like the skin is being ripped off and burned while still attached. He muffles a scream as he sees the last window that's open to stop them.

_"Just like at home,"_ He assures himself. But he knows it's not. He shoves it to the back of his mind as he body slams in the air and into the building. Yamamoto is surprised and snaps out of his haze as he hears Tsuna crying out in pain. He notices that the ground is less than 20 feet away and they weren't moving anymore. He looks to Tsuna to see him determinedly clutching a window sill for dear life as he also holds Yamamoto up. His eyes become saucers as he sees sunset brown eyes brimming with determination.

"Am I really worth this?" He asks out loud. The thought runs through his head over and over and he sees Tsuna biting back the pain as the scarlet liquid drips from Tsuna's fingers to his forehead.

Tsuna grits his teeth and swallows hard, causing his grip on Yamamoto's hand to tighten.

"Tsuna…" He manages to get out as his heart sits in his throat. He glances downward to see the inviting ground. The only thing keeping them suspended above it was Tsuna's iron grip that was quickly loosening. They both realize this and Tsuna tries to act fast. He attempts to pull Yamamoto up and through the window, but finds his strength disappearing. He curses inwardly as he stares hopefully at the students gawking, hoping one of them was smart enough to get to the window. He could only rely on Hana and Kyoko to figure out how to help. He wished he could just yell up at them and tell them but knew he couldn't. He sighs in his mind heavily.

"Why?" Comes a strong but shaking voice. He's surprised that it's Yamamoto asking it. He stares at the ground with empty eyes that want nothing more than to be let go. Tsuna squeezes his hand, making Yamamoto remember what Tsuna had made him realize. But he felt like he was a burden.

He gives a bittersweet smile again, "I know...think of dad…" Tsuna nods, his lip beginning to bleed from being bit through, "But how are we going to survive?" He asks quietly, wincing as another drop of blood falls on him.

In that single moment, where Tsuna sees Yamamoto lose all hope, he sucks in a shaky breath and says his first words in eight years, "I'll get you out of this. You deserve to live."

REBORN~!

Up on the roof, everyone is stunned by the sight of Yamamoto actually falling off the roof instead of jumping and Tsuna going after him. Many were in tears, fearing the worst, and unsure of what to do. Kyoko stares shocked as she and Hana watch Tsuna and Yamamoto fall. They were past relieved when Tsuna had managed to grab the ledge.

"We have to help!" She cries out to Hana, fully aware Hana knows this already. They look to each other and suddenly are separated as a certain raven haired prefect shoves them apart and looks at the dangling Tsuna and Yamamoto with displeasure. Like h*** deaths would be tolerated on his campus. He stalks off while flipping open his cell phone. After barking commands to the poor person on the other line, he snaps it shut and stalks off to somewhere unknown.

"Wait!" Hana calls after him, realizing where he was going. The two run after him as he continues his speed walk down the stairs.

~REBORN!~

Ieyasu stares over the edge stupefied. Inside, he was of course panicking, "What should I dooooo?" He ends up muttering in turmoil. Reborn dressed up like a flower appears beside him, shocking him out of his wits.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asks with a silly grin and sharp eyes, "Save them with your dying will."

Ieyasu looks to his tutor with wide eyes, not prepared as a bullet is shot at his forehead and then hair.

"Reborn!" He screams with gusto as his clothes rip off his body. His hair begins to grow into a spring that makes him considerably off balanced, causing him to fall backwards off the roof too.

"How many people are going to fall off the roof?!" Screams an irritated classmate. Reborn smirks and pets a purring Leon, ready to watch the events unfold.

~Reborn!~

As soon as Tsuna sees his half-naked brother bouncing up and down like an idiot, his hair in the shape of a poorly designed spring, he suspects Reborn. Normally he would sweat drop at the silliness, but today he releases Yamamoto's hand, shoving him in the direction of Ieyasu. Of course, Yamamoto wasn't aware of the plan and that Tsuna hadn't given up on him, causing him to freak out as Tsuna gives him a weak smile that could be interpreted as a 'good luck at your funeral' smile. As he soars through the air at an incredibly fast rate, he gulps, and shuts his eyes. Unexpectedly, the solid hard ground he was going to be buried in never came. Instead, a soft warm body was under him as he reaches the ground.

"Ittee," The body complains, "Are you okay?" Yamamoto looks down as he hears the familiar voice to find a boxer only wearing boy named Ieyasu. His friend, he thinks with a smile.

~~Reborn!~~

Tsuna sighs inwardly with relief as Yamamoto lands on top of Ieyasu with a 'thud'. He gives a relieved smile, "Perfect," He thinks happily. His smile deflates into a defeated one however as his fingers become completely numb and he begins losing his grip on the window. He looks to the numb arm that has absolutely no strength left from holding Yamamoto for so long.

_"At least Yamamoto is safe,"_ He thinks as his fingers detach themselves. Giving up hope that someone would come to the window, he closes his eyes and wait patiently for impact. He snaps them back open as he feels a strong grip grab his arm. He blinks and sees one Hibari Kyoya leaning out the window, holding onto him with gritted teeth.

_"Why does he look so angry?_" Tsuna wonders, but understands as he sees Kyoko in tears and a barely stoic Hana standing behind him with worried expressions, _"Must've followed the poor solitude loving cloud.."_ He thinks as he closes his tired eyes again. He feels his body go limp as he suddenly feels very exhausted. He gives a satisfied smile as he feels his body yanked through the window like a sack of potatoes to safety. He could barely hear Hibari's unsatisfied grunts and his only friend's concerned chatter.

_"Is this what it's like to be worried over by friends?_" He wonders as black encases his conscious.

* * *

**Thanks to:** **fatesmask, aqcatworld, CrylikeRaina, blizzard 10, Chibi Sasori, Uni Giglio Nero, XxShadowfangxX, TheUndertaker-27, SoulNinjas, CrylikeRaina, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, ShinigamiinPeru, Nightstar09, innocent-orange-sky, SexiFoxxFace, Fi Suki Saki, fansgirl, mikan27lover, 2721Sora, blizzard 10, thegreatandillustriousLEADER , Azrael of the Fallen One, NenePasciele, dolphinherovamp5, Myhloree, Niomi Potter, Msdgirl, KuroShiro-San, Shabondy, Kyoya kumo,  Heero Yuy009, SophieQueenOfTheWorld, zero-amu, ChibiStalker, JayYuki, fawnthecat, DemonIB, and Dark-Key0.**

**CrylikeRaina: Thanks! I'm trying my best to update :)**  
**SoulNinjas: Haha, I do that all the time. I get so confused until I realize..Poor Tsuna, never getting a break...Thanks for reviewing!**  
**TheUndertaker-27: Thanks so much! I really tried to keep the lyrics to a minamun since I've read stories where they just get too long and you're like "This is ENDLESS!" I really try to pick songs that express what's happening and match so I'm glad you think they do so too :)**  
**XxShadowfangxX: Thanks so much! I'm happy you think so and liked it! (Sorry for the cliffhanger, I feel so guilty T,T)**  
**Uni Giglio Nero: Thank so much! I'm estatic that you enjoyed it! (Yay, I'm doing something right!)**  
**Kuyomi-chan-is-dead: Thanks for reviewing and telling me your theory :) You were right! Yay!**  
**ShinigamiinPeru: Thanks so much! (Sorry for the cliffhanger T^T)**  
**Nightstar09: Thanks for reviewing, and i hope this was fast enough for you :)**  
**innocent-orange-sky: Thanks for reviewing and giving your input! (The story will probably end up being friendship allx27, maybe...please let me know your thoughts)**  
**SexiFoxxFace: Haha, me too :O :T :O :T XD (Thanks for reviewing. I loved it!)**  
**Fi Suki Saki: Yeah, I understand the feeling of getting uncomfortable with those fics...Heehee, you were right about who caught Yamamoto :) (thanks for reviewing!)**  
**fansgirl: Tsuna does have some skill, as seen when he jumps buildings but you're right, that's about it. Really all he has right now is upper arm strength (poor Tsuna) (Thanks for reviewing!)**  
**mikan27lover: I like your theory! It's a nice one and would make a good story! Unfortunately, it's not the plot for mine :( Kind of close though :) (sorry!)**  
**Aww, thank you! I'm glad Tsuna's voice got across to you :D You were very close with what happens, probably would've been better than my version -.-" Thanks and Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry, it's kind of short! I wanted to end where they were saved :) Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought! Happy holidays!, hope they're merry!**


	8. The Handy First Aid Kit

**A/N: Hey there! Happy new year! It's finally 2013, woo! (It just turned the big '13 a few hours ago for me)**

**Also, major apologies lovely readers! I did not update for so many days T.T My router decided to freak out this week and we had to replace it! Good news is it gave me time to get obsessed with Ke$ha's song, Die Young (is that a good thing?) and I've been transcribing it for viola, and so far it sounds really cool! So I had time to do that :) **  
**Haha, while I was writing bits and pieces of this chapter, I accidently started writing an omake for Mochida... I'll upload it later with Gokudera's, which I'm almost finished with. Mochida is in this chapter actually! I really like Mochida for some reason and I believe he's not such a bad guy. I mean, if you look, he's in Tsuna's family 10 years later so obviously Tsuna approves as well. **

**S-so many reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing, it made my day to get so much response! Oh! In a review, ****Shadow-Itami, mentioned a beta. I apologize for my many mistakes, I always try to fix them but I know there's some I miss (my brain occasionally likes to fix it for me as I read). If there's someone out there who wants to be a beta for The Singing Sky, that's fine, but it means slower updates...**

******Later today I'm going to upload the Gokudera and Mochida omakes when I finish the Gokudera one, so please look forward to them!**

******Thanks for all the support you fantastic readers! Okay, here's chapter 8! (I feel like something's missing...) Please enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! (Sorry!)**

* * *

Tsuna sighs as he finds himself walking around in pitch black. It certainly wasn't nice; it was quite cold for some reason. He rubs his bare arms and shivers, walking aimlessly in the dark. It felt lie hours as he trailed around, feeling for walls. And then, something happened.

It was sudden and shocking, but instantly warming and comforting. Two bright lights, one a glowing orange and the other was that of a soft yellow. Tsuna walks towards them, and as he does…

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun!" Tsuna's eyes flutter open as a familiar worried voice shakes him awake. His eyes focus and he sees Kyoko and Hana standing above him. Suddenly, he's being squished mercilessly and the air is going thin.

"Hn." Tsuna manages to move his head to see a very unhappy Hibari standing in the corner of the room with crossed arms and slanted eyes. He's released and looks to his two friends in confusion.

Kyoko sniffs, "You saved Yamamoto and Hibari-san caught you before you fell from the window. You passed out for a few minutes there and w-we were worried that you were really hurt!"

Tsuna looks to the ground before cocking his head worried. Kyoko and Hana look to each other in confusion, unsure of what Tsuna was asking. Hibari cuts it in two from his corner, "Yamamoto Takeshi was taken to the hospital for further inspection and was reported to be in approval condition."

Tsuna sighs silently and nods his thanks to Hibari who grunts and goes back to staring out the window. Kyoko gasps and pulls Tsuna's arm, causing him to wince in pain, "Tsu-kun! We have to get you to a hospital!" Hana goes wide eyed and agrees immediately.

Tsuna, however, doesn't agree. His eyes grow wide and the corners of his mouth twitch downward. He shakes his head and puts up hands in defense. They gasp and pull his right hand down gently to examine it. They hadn't really noticed before but it was now blood red and bleeding so profusely that it was dripping blood on the once spotless floor.

"Oh yes you will!" Hana tells him angry. But he shakes his head and dashes out of the room like a jack rabbit being chased by a mountain lion. If you count an annoyed Hibari as one that is. The two girls had looked to him with those annoying eyes and he sped after Tsuna, mainly to get rid of them as they were ruining his peace, "Herbivore, if you don't go to the hospital, I'll bite you to death," He states as he sped walks after the rabbit.

He chases Tsuna all the way to his classroom, which is now being filled in with relaxed students. Tsuna runs in and pushes his way through the shocked classmates to his desk, leaving Hibari furious and confused as to why he would head to his desk. He reaches it, promptly jumps over it, and digs something out of his bag before Hibari manages to ground the students in his way. Tsuna shoves a shivering first-aid kit in his face with his good hand, the other tucked inside a handmade roll of his shirt. Hibari twitches but says nothing and Tsuna takes this as an approval.

"Herbivore," He warns with an irritated growl. Tsuna gives him a look he's not expecting and lets it go by turning away. It was one of absolute fear that made his eyes widen and god forbid, curious. He glances back to see him calmly, and with quite an impressive skill, taking out all the necessary things and disinfecting his hand with his other. While he does this, some students come over to say something to Tsuna but instantly walk away scared stiff when Hibari growls and sends a glare at them.

"What's with this crowd?!" A voice shouts with extreme irribility. The people part for him and Gokudera curses as he pulls himself through. He reaches his desk and sees the glaring Hibari and spraying Tsuna with confusion. He then spots the first aid kit and stares unbelieving at it.

He sputters unintelligible things when Hibari takes his tonfas out, "I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace!" Gokudera takes this as a challenge and pulls out his dynamite, "Oh yeah? You think you can, b******?!" It's quickly broken up when Tsuna comes in-between them with a mummified hand and stares blankly at them, causing them both to click their tongue and avoid the eyes.

~~Reborn!~~

Classes resume as normal several minutes later as Hibari walks back to his reception room after making sure Tsuna had properly taken care of his hand and much insisting that he didn't need a doctor. He had to do it again when Kyoko and Hana finally reach the classroom and worry over him. Finally, they see he's fine, just very stained from what they think was blood from peeling skin (they didn't really see with all the blood). The teacher walks in with a complex expression and announces Yamamoto and Ieyasu would be coming back to class later and were both fine. He looks to Tsuna like he wanted to tell him something but instead doesn't and continues the class. He feels stares and a strong killer intent directed at him the entire rest of the day, so he turns his concentration outside.

~~ReeeBooorn!~~

Like the teacher said, Yamamoto came back along with Ieyasu later. Everyone made a big ruckus about it, especially Gokudera who began apologizing and bowing repeatedly to Ieyasu. Yamamoto laughs it all off and tried making his way to Tsuna, who remained in his seat, but the others kept asking him questions or scolded him and eventually the teacher yelled at them all to get back in their seats.

Yamamoto ignores him and goes over to Tsuna, finally free from the student gnats, "I want to thank you, Tsuna for saving me." He stares hard into the empty eyes as they turn to look at him uninterested. Somehow, Yamamoto feels hurt a little by it but gives him a serious determined face that falters when he shakes his head. Yamamoto gulps and leans in to whisper, "You sang to me, I know it was you!"

"Sang?" Gokudera mumbles under his breath, having heard all of it being in the desk behind Tsuna's. He connects the dots and silent gasps, almost choking. He looks to Ieyasu, then to Tsuna.

"Yamamoto! Back to your seat this instant!" The teacher demands, tired of everything. He didn't care if this boy had attempted suicide this morning, it wasn't his problem. He just wanted to go home and sleep the day away. Yamamoto glances to Tsuna once more before going back to his seat reluctantly.

That wasn't Tsuna's biggest problem. That one came right before school ended and in the form of an announcement, "Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana, please report to the office."

Kyoko looks back worried to the lonely Tsuna and mouths, "Don't worry! We'll come by tonight!"

Tsuna nods reluctantly and his emotionless eyes close. He was unexpectedly getting used to them and their friendly blathering and tuna squishing. Hana gives him a confident smile and mouths something to him too, "Please be careful.." Her eyes dart to Arashi, who snarls at the attention.

Tsuna bobs his head in understanding and a ghost smile appears quickly before disappearing.

~~…Reborn!~~

The bell rings same normally as always but to Tsuna, it's the sound of funeral bells. His body had begun to heal and he wasn't sure if he'd be as resistant to the punches as normal. He was kind of getting used to being pain free. Well, until he had saved Yamamoto that morning. His hand throbs from the memory and he sighs silently. He wasn't sure if he could tolerate any more pain at the moment. He hadn't shown or told Kyoko, Hana, or Hibari how bad his hand actually was. They would've made him go to the hospital, and he did not want that. He had been hoping Kyoko and Hana would walk him home and fend off Arashi for him.

Unfortunately, he has the worst luck and they just had to be called away on the one day Arashi has been jealously glaring into his back all day. He thought he would safe. '_Should've known better than to get my hopes up,'_ He thinks pathetically to himself as he watches Kyoko and Hana walk away after waving goodbye unsurely and dragging Gokudera on their way out. Ieyasu follows them out.

~~Reborn!~~

Kyoko and Hana trap Gokudera quickly once they make it in the hallway.

"Gokudera-kun, we need a favor!" Kyoko exclaims with determination radiating off her in admirable sparks.

He blinks surprised then snarls disgusted, "What? A favor? Why?"

"Listen up wuss!" Hana begins, not about to tolerate Gokudera's sass. She grabs his collar and shoves him against the wall with sudden strength, "We need you to walk Tsuna home! You WILL keep all eyes on him from the time I release you to his front porches first step! You hear me?!" Her eyes have an evil glint in them that scares the living daylights out of even Gokudera as his life hangs in the balance of the fearsome Kurokawa Hana, who apparently gain the element terror when she became friends with Tsuna. He hides it however.

"Why should I-" He retorts but she cuts him off by reshoving him into the wall

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She practically spits like it's fire. Gokudera crinkles his nose. She calms down, and releases him while sighing in a mock fashion, "I told you, Kyoko, he can't do it. He's too _weak _and_ pathetic_. Plus he has no mind of his _own_."

"What was that you b-?!" He's cut off again by a glare that sends shivers down his spine. He looks to the only other person in the hallway who gives him a resigned nod and walks up the stairs as planned. Gokudera exasperated sighs and runs a hand through his hair before walking to the classroom, "Fine!" He spits as he goes.

"Don't let him leave your sight! It's important!" Kyoko calls gleefully after him.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Hana asks glaring at his disappearing back.

"..." Kyoko doesn't respond and starts walking. "Kyoko!" Hana calls after her shocked.

"What took you girls so long?" The principal asks confused as the girls sit in fuming silence.

~~Reborn!~~

The door slides opens and more people flood in as those flood out. Tsuna notices Yamamoto being dragged out as he makes his way over. Another failed escape option he thinks, giving up. Arashi and his shark like grin that just wishes to gobble Tsuna down like a tuna fish, sit in the back, glaring him down and just daring him to try to leave without a 'bodyguard'. Tsuna sighs, _'I just wanted it over with...'_ He thinks as he places a hand over his bandaged one, that continually throbs painfully.

As the classroom clears to only a few left, Arashi seems to deem it safe and launches himself over to the blank Tsuna.

His aura becomes angry and hateful as he gets closer; his eyes growing red, making Tsuna want air. Breathing gets harder...

"What's your problem Dame-Tsuna?! You think you can all of the sudden play hero?!" Arashi demands, stepping forward with threats lacing through his voice. Tsuna backs up in response, not particularly wanting Arashi in his face and shakes his head slowly. Arashi curls his fist up and crinkles his nose in pure anger, "That's what I thought!" He stares at Tsuna's damaged hand and drags it up to Tsuna's dismay, "Maybe you need a better lesson than this one?" He throws Tsuna's hand back to his side and curls his hand into a fist. "You really should learn the first time!" Arashi shouts as he draws his fist back.

Tsuna flinches and slams his eyes shut; tired of being in pain for one day. He's immensely glad when he finds himself absent of the punch.

He opens his eyes to find Mochida, the guy his brother fought a few days before, holding the fist back. He had grabbed it from behind just before it had slammed into Tsuna's stomach.

"Hey! Knock it off, jerk. You're going too far," Mochida turns his lips down into a disgusted frown and sends it at Arashi. He sees Tsuna's eyes, for the first time that he's seen, lit up with great surprise and gratefulness. A small hint of red dusts his cheeks lightly. So to seem less soft, Mochida adds, "Wouldn't want Hibari-sempai to come over, would you?" Arashi pales at the mention of the fearsome prefect and backs away from Tsuna. Mochida continues, "Or maybe you want me to get mad?" He glares harshly at Arashi and squeezes his still captured arm. Hard. After a silent minute, and he was sure that there would be bruising, he drops his hand and Arashi takes the chance to flee, not looking either of them in the eye.

Mochida watches Arashi run out of sight before turning to Tsuna and glaring at him. He sighs defeated looking at those eyes and runs a hand through his hair. He turns on his heel but not until after he ruffles the soft brown hair and mumbles, "Just you wait."

Tsuna stares confused at the retreating Mochida with a thank you sitting expectantly in his throat, trapped. But maybe not for long...

~~Reborn!~~

Just after, Gokudera approaches him, "I'm walking you home," He states monotonously. Tsuna absently nods, clearly thinking about something important.

"What happened while I was gone?" Gokudera asks in a defeated manner. He really wasn't expecting an answer or what response he got. A beaming Tsuna.

Now he was just plain confused and unsure of what to do. Tsuna somehow manages to wipe his face clean and nods to the doorway.

"So did something happen I'm gonna get slugged for later by the two stupid and overprotective women?" He asks as they walk out the school. Tsuna gives a small nod at which he sighs at, "You're lucky Jyuudaime had to do something today or else I wouldn't be babysitting you."

Tsuna shrugs and points the opposite direction of his house. Gokudera looks down it but turns his nose up at it, and walks the other way with Tsuna, sniffing stubbornly, "I don't have anything else important to do," He claims. Tsuna gives a small hidden smile and shrugs again.

They're barely two inches down the seemingly long road when someone calls out to them.

"Tsuna!" They turn around to see a bandaged Yamamoto running up to them. He skids to a stop and catches his breath while Tsuna nervously twiddles his thumbs and Gokudera glares hatefully at him, "I wanted to thank you for saving me!" He exclaims as he sucks in air.

Tsuna shakes his head and shrugs but Yamamoto doesn't stand for it a second time and grips his shoulders.

"Don't lie to me Tsuna. I know it was you who sang to me and saved me. Sure, Ieyasu-kun caught me, but you're the one who jumped off the roof and _actually_ saved me. You bought time and destroyed your fingers so that I would survive. You told me I deserve to live..." He looks a startled Tsuna in the eye, dead serious, "You saved me. I want to thank you. And..." He genuinely smiles, "I want to be your friend."

Tsuna gulps and blushes. He stares at his shoes, hiding his hands behind his back, as if it would destroy all evidence of any saving. He looks back up at the smiling Yamamoto who slings his non broken arm around Tsuna, surprised when Tsuna flinches under his touch. Yamamoto withdraws his arm and deliberates something before once again swinging his arm around the frail boy's strong shoulders and ignoring the twitch he feels.

He laughs delighted before gasping as he sees the setting sun, "Sorry, Tsuna! I have to get home or else I'll be in even more trouble!" He smiles and runs off in the other direction. Before disappearing around the bend, he stops and waves to Tsuna, "Thank you!" He shouts.

Gokudera rolls his eyes but is startled when he looks to Tsuna, who stands still, holding back tears.

He fumbles, this had never happened to him before and he didn't know what was wrong, "A-are you okay?" He asks uncertain. Tsuna looks at him with his teary eyes and gives him a beautiful smile that shines through the tears. He nods with glee.

They walk on in silence, despite Gokudera wanting badly to ask him something important. He thinks back to earlier that day, after Kyoko and Hana had asked him to walk the silent boy home….

_~~FLASHBACK!~~_

_Gokudera walks back to the classroom as he thinks of what Yamamoto had said earlier to Tsuna about singing. Then he thought about the first aid kit. It was identical in every way to the one he found that day. He had to confirm something first. He finds and drags Yamamoto out in the hallway where he corners the smiling baseball freak._

_He picks him up by the shirt and slams him hard against the wall, "Yesterday you said Tsuna sang to you." _

_Yamamoto, actually not that surprised this was happening, nods, keeping his happy face up, "Yup!" _

_Gokudera looks away and mutters to himself, "So he can sing...I wonder..."_

_"Wonder what?" Yamamoto asks slightly curious. Alright, really curious. _

_Gokudera, absently answers, "When I first met Jyuudaime, we fought and afterwards someone gave me a first aid kit and sang to me..."_

_"Haha, it was probably Tsuna then! He likes to help from the shadows a lot and singing seems to be the way he conveys his words."_

_Gokudera snaps out of his train of thought and looks bewildered to the smiling Yamamoto. He was utterly shocked that the baseball idiot, as he considered him, had physiological knowledge that made sense. _

_Yamamoto brings his hands up in defense to Gokudera's growing anger face. _

_"If you're so curious, just ask him!" He says quickly, sensing Gokudera's growing sensation to slug him. He thinks about it before dropping him and nodding. _

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! I really appreciate it and I'll add in the names later when it's not 4 in the morning :)  
**

**silent-insaneminako: Thanks so much! I hope your heart is okay! I felt terrible doing that to Tsuna...They didn't really get a chance this chapter with Hibari and then the teacher so next chapter is when you'll see how their views change :) **  
**EPICNESS RULES: Thanks!**  
**XxShadowfangxX: His first words that aren't song! Yay! Even though I was the one writing the story, I was really excited to write that, I planned it out weeks ago when I first started the story, it was the first thing I wrote actually XD Happy Holidays to you too! (Thanks for reviewing!)**  
**Illuminati-4: Nope, Yamamoto thankfully didn't forget Tsuna! Do you mean his own flame like a moon flame? I can't bring myself to do that, I'm sorry! He does maybe have twoooo...maybe (no spoilers)... :) Thanks! (The omake of Gokudera is almost done by the way! It was surprisingly tough to write and I hope you like it!)**  
**SoulNinjas: Yay Hibari Radar! Aw man! I bet a lot of good ones were updated on christmas. I haven't been reading any fanfics lately, I need to get some on my alerts! That's cool that your favorite's sequel came up! That's reaaally long, man! My christmas was fantastic, thanks for asking! (I got an acoustic guitar that I had been staring at for months :)) How was yours?**  
**AxLxS: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :)**  
**mikan27lover: Haha, I'm quiet so most people forget I'm there, I scare people a lot because of it too :) Ohmigosh, I was just crying the entire time I wrote it, I know. Thanks so much for your review, it made my day :) **  
**Shadow-Itami: Ieyasu is strange...There's a reason they both are so warped! A beta? (I'm sorry for all the mistakes I make, I always try to fix it) I mean, if there's someone willing to do it and if the readers don't mind slower updates... (Thanks for reviewing and suggesting it!) Snakes are cute, aren't they? I accidently stepped on once...(Tsuna smile is the very best, omg) Your theory is very close! Yeah, Tsuna did all the saving! I've had my fingernail ripped over multiple times and many many blisters where the skin just all tore off and I agree, it's no fun! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Ahhh, I love 3 Doors Down and 3 Days Grace! I've been trying to find a place to insert one of them :) (I'll have to check out Staind!) Thanks so much for reviewing, it was really fun reading your reviews!**  
**Msdgirl: Right?! Tsuna's so fantastic 3 Although it's sad because it means he goes to his roof a lot... Thanks for reviewing!**  
**Lost Innocent: Woo! Go Tsuna! It be pretty bad if Reborn DIDN'T notice something haha. Thanks for reviewing!**  
**pinksamurai: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I took so long to update!**  
**Lyrax: Thanks for reviewing and giving your thoughts! You're very close! :D**  
**L.S: Thanks so much!**  
**Yuki28: Aww, thank you so much! That means a lot to hear! 3**  
**Guest: Aw, thanks! I'll try my best to update sooner!**  
**ShinigamiinPeru: yeah, go Tsuna! Thanks so much for reviewing!**  
**crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1: Merry christmas to you too! (Even though it's past) Thanks and I'm glad you liked it!**  
**Guest: Thanks! I'm so happy you like it! I'm sorry for the slow update this time around and happy new year!**  
**SexiFoxxFace: Haha, Yamamoto did hear him XD Damsel in distress! (I'm gonna be laughing at that for days!) Thanks for reviewing!**  
**Uni Giglio Nero: Sorry it was so short! I needed to end it there though :) I felt kind of lame putting in the part with the classmate shouting, I'm glad someone laughed :) Thanks, you too!**  
**fansgirl: I'm so glad you think so! Thanks and to you too!**  
** Unknown: whose older will be revealed later, I have a reason for not sharing just yet (Probably)! Okay, I will! Thanks for the suggestion, I greatly appreciate it!**  
**Fi Suki Saki: Yes, I'm sorry! I appreciate your opinion :D **  
**dark-driex-07: Of course not! Thanks so much for considering it and reviewing! (And asking :))**  
**Kuyomi-Chan-Is-dead: Sorry, it gives you a headache! Thanks for reading anyway and reviewing!**  
**Urara: Thanks for reviewing! What happened in the past will be showed soon :D**  
**Yorutsuki-Lunia: Thanks! (Uhm...Mochida then Fuuta I think...)**  
**shadow visor: Thanks! I'm sorry I took so long to update!**  
**Pailrose: (Sorry if you didn't know!) Yeah, his spirit resides in Tsuna's ring :) Thanks for reviewing!**  
**Vongolafan16: Okay, as you wish! (Thanks for reviewing!)**  
**One of the Colorless: Thanks! I'm glad someone laughed at that! Sorry it was blepped out, I don't normally curse so... (Thanks for reviewing!)**  
**NenePasciele: Thanks so much! Yeah, it probably hurt a whole lot! Thanks, Happy New Year!**  
**Lapsis angelus Jullienne: Thank you! I'll try updating sooner next time :)**  
**Guest: :D Thanks for reviewing!**  
**vanillabeast: Sorry! Thanks for correcting me! I tried to change it awhile back but it seems it didn't actually change it...Thanks for reviewing!**  
**pinksmaurai1014: Yay! Go, Hibari :D Thanks so much, happy new year!**  
** .556: Aww, thanks! I appreciate it!**  
**PetiteSkylark: Yay, Tsuna! Thanks for reviewing!**  
**heaven's fall: You don't sound pushy at all! It makes me motaviated and I;m happy you like my story :) I'll try to update faster!**  
**Daffodil Moon: Thanks so much! I'm glad you can hear Tsuna, means I'm doing something right!**  
**PrideViola: NOOO! I would never kill Tsuna T^T Thanks! Yep! Hibari heard Tsuna sing when he sang for Gokudera! Happy new year to you too! (P.S.: I LOVE your username :) I play the viola! (This would be awkward if you didn't play the viola and it meant something else, apologies) Thanks for reviewing!**  
**Matsukaze Tenma: Me too, Tsuna truly doesn't deserve his name :( Thanks for reviewing!**  
**Hikaru Einsberg: Sorry your confused! Would you like an omake of HIbari? (Thanks so much!)**  
**BrokenBlackCat: Thanks! Happy New Year!**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know any comments, concerns, suggestions, etc. that you may have! And have a Happy New Year!**


	9. Omake Part I

**A/N: Hey! Here's the omakes I promised! There's two parts to Gokudera's and one of Mochida. I hope they aren't too out of character! Please let me know if they are, because I'll fix them!**

**Thanks to Illuminati-4 for being the hundredth reviewer! **

**In chapter 8 reviews, a lot of people were wondering what Mochida meant in the end. It's revealed in his omake :)**

**WARNING: This is three omakes, not an actual chapter. Also, Earlier today chapter 8 was posted, please make sure you didn't skip a chapter on accident.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!**

* * *

Gokudera's Adventure Part I: First Meetings - Another Perception

"Che, you're not the boss of me!" I cry to the stupid principal. What's his problem anyway? He keeps talking about how I dress is against the dress code but he can't stop f***ing shaking in his boots. What a stupid man!* He isn't fit to run a high school. I turn around noisily, making sure my chains knock against each other to make as much noise as possible. He sighs relieved as I walk out the door. How idiotic, he was just trying to get rid of me.

I walk down the hall glaring at everyone who dares to stare at me. Sure, they don't realize I'm a Mafioso, but that doesn't mean they can just f***ing stare at me like I'm a circus freak! This school makes me so p***ed. It's no wonder the new candidate for tenth goes here. He's probably a stupid weak spineless little kid that has no business being in the mafia.

"Ow!" I shout angrily, cradling the back of my head as it throbs randomly. I turn around with the nastiest glare to see the greatest hitman staring me down with an all-knowing smirk. My mode instantly flips, "Reborn-san!" I call out to him. He hops to me from a fire extinguisher? What? Wow! Reborn-san sure is great at disguises!

"Gokudera," He says plainly in greeting, his eyes shaded from the shadow of his very cool fedora. Even I can't help it when shivers go shooting down my spine as his smirk goes immensely, he is the world's greatest hitman.

"That's the target? Che, looks like a weak idiot to me," I say, clicking my tongue irritably to prove my point. Reborn-san doesn't say anything and continually stares at the tenth candidate. We were up on the loft like part of the gym, watching his stupid student fight another student who looked like he could swing his shinai and knock the weakling into next week, "I don't approve of him!" I mutter to Reborn-san. Reborn-san again ignores me, choosing to concentrate on the fight. Actually, if I was brave enough to say so, he looked confused and contemplating something. But he's world's greatest hitman, so he knows everything and that's basically impossible.

Something flashes in my eye sight as I look out the window and I stare harder to see what it was. It looked like a bunny. Or maybe a cat? I feel the heat rise on my cheeks steadily before I shake it off. Cats are so f***ing stupid. I can't see anything so I go back to watch the match. It was about to start anyway. Normally I'd be watching outside from a window, but Reborn-san insisted I sit next to him and I wouldn't dream of refusing the great Reborn-san.

~~  
It _was _kind of amazing. Ieyasu or whatever won, with help from Reborn-san and the dying will bullet, and completely shredded the other kid's shinai along with his pride. He had his foot on his chest, holding down the raging student easily and it was clear who had won. Although, it was also clear the stupid idiot and the other had lost their temper. They both had to be held back until they calmed down.

"It's disgraceful if he can't beat that measly kid without the dying will bullet," I huff annoyed. Even if I was the tinest impressed, it was disgraceful that he was that weak.

"Hmm," Reborn-san hums to himself before his eyes dart outside and then back to Ieyasu. His gun transforms into a chameleon and he goes to jump down. Before he does, he looks back to me with a creepy smile that I don't enjoy, "You know what to do," He states delighted, jumping over to Ieyasu.

I clench my hand and mumble to myself, pumping myself up for tomorrow. I was going to get rid of this unworthy, illsuited b******!

~~59~~~

"We have a new transfer student from Italy!" The stupid teacher calls to her students. They all chat amongst themselves, excited or something, why I have no idea. What _would_ be exciting is a UMA…

I walk into the classroom and click my tongue immediately. Everyone was so weak looking and there was this one smiling black haired kid that was just p***ing me off immediately. The teacher looks hopefully to me, probably wanting me to introduce myself or something. I roll my eyes, "Gokudera Hayato," I state in fluent Japanese. The students all exclaim random things, scream, and other random s*** after I do so. I think I even saw some b**** faint in the back. '_Whatever_,' I think, _'These people obviously have problems.'_ The teacher points out my seat and I see it's right behind that Ieyasu b******. Anger takes me over and I can see red as I storm over to the spacing out candidate and kick over his desk. He falls over with it and sits on the floor in a small heap, not bothering to flinch or cry out in pain or even get mad. He just sits there and stares blankly at the turned over desk. Then he gets up calmly, still not looking me in the eye and sets his desk back up as if he was the one who knocked it over. I grit my teeth as he sits down and looks out the window nonchalantly, emotionlessly. This wasn't Ieyasu, that b****** would've tried to punch me the minute I had flipped his desk over, he was clearly a hothead. The only thing I can think of is an alien, a clone, or a twin. _'If there was a twin, Reborn-san would've told me about him, I'm sure of it!'_ I think to myself as he moves to his desk. I look back over the class and see the original Ieyasu sitting not too far away. How did I know it was the real Ieyasu and not another UMA?

This one was glaring at me with such murderous intent and pure hatred; I knew it was the real one. Choosing to ignore the stupid b******, I plops down in my seat in the most obnoxious way and look away stubbornly after sneering at Ieyasu. The image of a p***ed bull showed behind me and the image of an angry badger behind Ieyasu as our glares connected.

Afterwards, I choose to stare suspiciously at the carbon copy in front that was just radiating strange wavelengths. He had to be an UMA, there was no other explanation! I wonder if Reborn-san know about this? I'll have to tell him after class!

Our eyes catch each other's and his empty ones trail to the window. I follow them confused, there was nothing out there. Why do his eyes irritate me so much?

~~Gokudera!~~

It turns out that letting Reborn-san know would have to wait. As soon as the bell rang, Ieyasu was right next to me, glaring daggers at me with raging hatred.

_'D**mit! He's fast,' _I can't stop myself from thinking. Although, he's being trained by the world's greatest hitman, so it's obvious he should have some skill. My fingers hover over my hidden dynamite I kept under my shirt.

"You looking for me?" He asks, overcome with fury. He looks past me before returning to me again.

"You're unworthy to be the tenth!" I shout as we race outside, our eyes shooting off sparks as they narrow and never leave the others.

We get outside and stare each other down. This was going to be such an easy match. He's so obviously a weakling.

"You're not worthy!" I yell at him again. He sneers and pouts like a spoiled child, "You don't decide that!"

"Wait, I have an important question!" I call before our fight begins. Ieyasu rolls his eyes but nods, signaling that he would answer. I suck in a giant breath, _'This is it, the moment of truth!'_ I think as I muster the most serious face I've ever worn, "Is that copy a UMA?"

* * *

Mochida Omake I: A Lonely Boy

Truly, he was in shock. The boy he had noticed around school that had an arrogant twin and never spoke had just dived off the roof. And not on a suicide mission. No, it was much more humble. He had done it to save a life. A life that's valued much above his own. Truthfully, he really was shocked. He had known the boy was sacrificial and selfless, he had seen that in how he walked and held himself. He didn't know that he was willing to be such a...a...brash person? He literally had stood there for two seconds before jumping off the roof.

How did he know anything about a classmate who never talked and wasn't even in his class or year? Well, he was once close to his twin for a week. When they first started at Namimori. It had to be grade school and they both had started to be friends with Sasagawa-sempai, Kyoko's brother. That's how he met Kyoko actually. And that's how they grew close...almost siblings. Yes, it's true; he had absolutely no romantic feelings for Kyoko. They were purely his brotherly rage and protective instincts. Many people just interpreted them wrong is all. Both him and Kyoko tried to stop the rumors this one time and ended up egging them on, so they stopped trying and ignored them.

Anyway, he met Ieyasu when he was trying out for sports, like all other kids, trying to find one he liked. Mochida had, of course, already picked kendo, but Ieyasu had yet to pick. He went from sport to sport trying them out. He was outstanding in almost all of them and even kendo when he came by to try it out. But, something seemed off about the boy...Something was wrong. He had sensed it when he first introduced himself and shook his hand as they began a match. Mochida had instantly defeated him, not wanting to be near the strange classmate much longer. Something tugged at his gut and he found himself wanting nothing to do with him, even after Sasagawa-senpai tried to convince him otherwise. After a while of hanging around him and talking sports, he just broke it off and went on. Lucky for him, Ieyasu moved on like every other sport, claiming to be bored by it and not right for it and didn't really care for him as a friend either.

It was a week before Mochida saw him laughing happily with the baseball team, an official member that very day. He was glad; there was no chance that he would come back to his sport. So he sighed of relief right there and then in front of the baseball field.

And then nearly got scared out of his wits as he noticed Ieyasu standing next to him, staring blankly at him, with absolutely no emotions. It had taken him a minute and some freaking out as he realized Ieyasu could not be right next to him and out laughing next to the popular kids. It clicked, Ieyasu had said something those few days that they had hung out, and he mentioned it to the carbon copy as he thought of it.

The odd copy had nodded immediately, not taking his gray brown eyes of him.

Twins, he had said with an almost detectable gusto.

Mochida had looked the supposed twin over, unsure of what to make of him. He had thought Ieyasu was off, but he was nothing compared to his brother he soon realized. The twin never said a word, not matter how many questions he fired off, only a shake or nod or shrug. Again, it took a minute to register but he had an epiphany.

It made sense in a way, one boastful annoying twin and his mute emotionless twin. He had recently read that twins often got the opposite qualities. One was sporty and the other would be bookish.

Somehow he couldn't see the mute boy in front of him as bookish though and soon convinced him to come to the next kendo practice, which wasn't hard to do since he didn't speak.

He guessed you could say he was interested. He was sure the brunette wasn't always mute and emotionless. He was a good judge of character. It often came from so much mental concentration with kendo. He could practically see the oddness surrounding the twins. And he wanted to solve the mystery.

So when the silent twin actually showed up at the next practice as promised, he was overjoyed and prepared to dig up the secret.

He had geared the younger kid up and gave him his weapon along with the instructions. His eyes had flashed over them in a second before he nodded, indicating he was ready.

Mochida was hesitant but went all out. As expected, the kid lost, but he obviously wasn't bad. It was impressive he could lift the weapon up, never the less the armor without practice. And he could see the hidden excitement in his eyes as he lunged forward to tap him in the match.

But the kid, later explained to be Sawada Tsunayoshi, shook his head and never came back to the sport. Or any of that matter. He seemed to avoid him as well. Mochida took the hint and buried his curiosity regarding the twins. Whenever he passed the lonely boy, he always took the chance to invite him to another kendo match and nothing more. He knew something had happened and didn't want to bring it up. It wasn't his business. That was what he told himself every time he saw him scurrying out of the school building, obviously bruised and aching. He told himself he can't get involved because even though he was selfless, he would get help if he wanted it. But it made him angry. He knew there was a possible friend within his grasp and yet he couldn't do anything. It wasn't his business if Tsuna didn't want to be friends.

It all changed when he jumped off the roof. He immediately decided that if such a selfless person exists, then maybe he was just waiting to be saved in his own way.

And so, Mochida made up his mind to make friends with the long deserving Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was his turn to be saved.

* * *

Gokudera's Adventure Part II: Misunderstandings

A few days ago, Jyuudaime saved me. Who's Jyuudaime? The most fantastic, worthy person of all! He's unmistakable and kind in his own way! He's the future tenth generation Vongola boss, the top familigia in Italy. So, of course he's the greatest person alive. He rivals even the great Reborn-san, the best hitman in the world. He has no faults and will do anything to protect his future familigia.

But he has a twin. Normally, I would say that anyone related to Jyuudaime is great in their own aspect as being related to him makes them also great, such as his mother, Nana…but he has a twin (?) named Sawada Tsunayoshi and his nickname is Dame-Tsuna.

He has a weird sense about him and there's clearly something wrong with him. He's an almost exact copy of Jyuudaime, which is why I believe he's not human but an UMA! Jyuudaime insists he's really his twin but I can't believe him. What if the UMA brainwashed him into thinking so?

I told Reborn-san my theory, and he didn't even deny the possibility, meaning I'm not the only one who thinks so. The other day, I decided I would save Jyuudaime and his precious family from it. Today I've brought my camera and the other essentials needed to capture a UMA for proof.

-59-

He knocks on their door as the birds sing their morning song, "Jyuudaime!" He calls gleefully as he sees brown tufts of hair peeking from the doorway and he feels comfort in the air, something he feels around Ieyasu. He walks in and starts talking animated as a continuation of a conversation they were having yesterday. It was about a special type of dynamite that was being sold at an auction soon. Ieyasu had seen something about it and had mentioned something about it yesterday; knowing Gokudera would love to have it. He turns around to face Ieyasu, confused as to why he wasn't talking. His imaginary tail wags as his precious Jyuudaime stands there watching him with slight interest. He cocks his head when another person comes in calling his name.

"Is that you Gokudera-kun?" A familiar voice asks. He turns around to see Ieyasu with unkempt hair leaning against the kitchen door in his school uniform munching on bread. He looks back to the other Ieyasu who still stands in the same place, completely oblivious.

'I-I can't tell them apart?!' He asks himself in pure shock. He stands there frozen in the entryway, slowly crumbling away. How could he protect Jyuudaime from the UMA when he couldn't even tell them apart?

'Maybe another day…' He decides in depression.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know any questions, concerns, comments, etc. that you may have!**


	10. The Crying Cow-Child-Hybrid thing

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. I am so sorry for not updating in so long. All I can say is life happened. I just got really busy and was hit with a lot of stressful projects and tests. Whenever I did have free time, I found myself not able to write anything good because I was so stressed and ready to collapse. Now, however, I am on Spring Break and I'm not going anywhere for it so I'll be trying really hard to update and write future chapters. Also, I reread last chapter and realized I made a lot mistakes pertaining to Gokudera's POV. I need to proofread better. So, I fixed them and nothing important changed besides that, sorry about that.**

**On a brighter note, Happy Easter! I just hope it's really great for everyone and be safe to all those traveling! **

**Thank you to all those who have decided to stick around for my story and I really appreciate all those who have reviewed, favorited, followed, or even read it. I love having feedback to help me improve my writing and to have so much encouragement and readers, it really boosts me up! Over 200 reviews and favorites along with over 300 followers! I feel like crying from happiness. Thank you so much! Please continue to support me. **

**I'm sorry again and I'll try not to let it happen again, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn!**

* * *

When he had discovered the boy, it was already late in the day. The sun was getting ready to settle down for the night. Tsuna was strolling through the park when he had stumbled across the weird cow-like-human-child-thing crying its eyes out like there was no tomorrow. Under the safety of the slide he sat, obviously upset over something, and Tsuna couldn't help but get this feeling that it had to do with his brother and Reborn. He sighs before walking over carefully. At first, he saw that the cow hadn't noticed him yet and it seemed like he was pretty busy sniffling to ever do so, but stayed anyway. Now, nearly ten minutes later, he stays crouched down as he stares hard at the small creature in front of him. Honestly, he was having issues telling if it was a cow or a small toddler. He was personally leaning towards a hybrid. Needless to say, he was befuddled. His legs eventually begin to get a numbing feeling in them and before he can fall over, Tsuna goes in and quickly gives a soothing pat on the young cows head, quick to ignore the bulky feel of it (as if something was hidden in it, he thinks). The crossbred cow's tears slowly come to a stop and he sniffs as they dry into little trails. The cow thing looks up with teary eyes to find the normally empty brown eyes filled to the brim with worry staring at him. It seems as if the cow realizes something and quickly stands up, shaking off all the sadness and regret. There's proudness in his stature, despite having just cried his eyes out, and he's quick to laugh. Maybe a little too quickly.

"Bwhaha! The great Lambo-san has fooled another one! You must now become Lambo's subordinate!" The cow, whom Tsuna assumes is Lambo (or more of hoped), dances around Tsuna with an odd shake of his butt as he continually laughs as if he has won a great prize. Tsuna sits stumped –and a little weirded out- before glancing around the park for a parent (or a stray bull), and shrugs as he finds no one. He had already decided that he wouldn't leave the small child on his own. He nods as the cow stumbles at how easily he agreed to his proposition.

Many thoughts raced through Lambo's head but most of them were about how easily this teen had seen him, the great and almighty Lambo cry. He had seen the young head vulnerable and yet still accepted him. That was something his papa had never done. Even now he could still hear his word's haunt him, reminding him never to show weakness to anyone, especially him, unless he wished to be punished. More tears were creeping into his eyes but he shook it off and ignores the warmth also running through his veins. He puts up a front to make sure the boy was not the same. Only wishing to catch him off guard so he could tell others. He did look an awfully lot like the new Vongola.

Tsuna himself waits patiently by rocking on his heels. The mask was good but as they say, 'it takes one to know one'. It made him feel as if his heart was being squeezed tightly as he thought about being so young and knowing the disappointment and horrors of the current world. It was so obvious to him that someone had made the kid wary to everyone who offered comfort. He found himself not wanting what happened to him to happen to the young cow. Tsuna's eyes flicker to their usual empty as his head processes everything.

Lambo finally decides and laughs as he holds his hands out so Tsuna can carry him, "Take me home, subordinate!" Tsuna nods and heaves the surprisingly heavy cow into his arms. He wraps his arms securely around his small chest so there's no chance he'll fall. They travel almost one whole foot before the sound of someone running on the hard gravel hits their ears. They both turn their attention to it and Tsuna automatically hides from the person. Lambo looks up to him confused. Tsuna realizes what he did and steps out warily to see his twin running around in worry. He sees he's looking hurriedly for something and it looks important. It clicks in Tsuna's brain and he comes out in the open.

~~Reborn~~

"Lambo! Lambo! Where are you?!" Ieyasu cups his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice but stops from exhaustion. He had been looking for the small cow kid –he still wasn't sure what the heck he was- for over thirty minutes after Reborn had given him the cold shoulder and his mom had explained the boy had darted out of the house crying hard. She was worried and said something could happen to him, further intensifying Ieyasu's worry. He had just met the kid but felt like an older brother to the poor thing. He figured it had to do with both of them being on Reborn's 'Must Hurt Every Chance I Get' list.

Anyway, he had searched everywhere else in Namimori and the last place he hadn't was the park. So, by elimination, hoped that Lambo was in the park playing on a swing and not depressed still. He certainly didn't expect his brother to jump out from behind the long twisty slide clutching an equally surprised (and not crying) Lambo. Ieyasu clutches his chest, trying hard not to have a heart attack. Tsuna shuffles awkwardly from each foot and waits for him to even his breathing, which was considerably thoughtful of him. It was much better than scaring him, giving him that blank look, and then taking off in fright or whatever he takes off for. He prefers not to psychoanalyze his twin. He gave up doing that years ago. Okay, he hadn't, but he liked to not admit it.

"A-Ah, hi Tsuna." Ieyasu nods in recognition. Man, he really had no idea what he was supposed to say in this situation. Or in any situation involving Tsuna. It was pretty bad. The cow clears his throat and Ieyasu glances down at him in curiosity. He was unsure of how he had ended up in Tsuna's arms. Especially when Tsuna hated human contact. Maybe it was because he didn't seem human, more cow? Or maybe because he wasn't Ieyasu. After ignoring what can only be considered a pang of jealously, he sighs, "Lambo, I was looking for you. You didn't have to run all the way to the park. Reborn was just being Reborn. You shouldn't take anything he does to heart."

A click of a gun cocking was all it took to make Ieyasu sweat. A deep but child-like voice floats through the air that was slathered in fake pleasantry, "What did you say, **Dame-Ieyasu**?"

"A-a-a-ah, nothing, Reborn! I was just….uhh…" Ieyasu gives up and takes the hard slap to the back of his head in stride, as if used to it. Which of course, he was. The baby sits on the shoulder and glares with judging eyes at the cow, who tries hard not to cower.

Tsuna seeing this and not really wanting to have a crying cow child on his hands again, offers him up to the depressed Ieyasu. Given the shock in everyone's eyes, it was not expected this would happen. Tsuna shakes it off and watches as Ieyasu takes Lambo carefully, making sure not to drop him and secretly shooting glances at Tsuna, watching for okays that he was doing it right. Judging by the joy in Ieyasu's eyes, he really enjoyed being depended on. He liked being like an older brother.

Tsuna walks away in the other direction before he can see any more of the hope and happiness swimming in his twins eyes. He knew what would come next is those eyes meeting his broken ones, maybe looking for a similar spark that would never come. He didn't wait around to see the disappointment. The broken expectations of what would never be. What couldn't be. It was too painful. And Tsuna couldn't help but note that that was something that shouldn't be. And yet, why was it?

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who has followed, reviewed, etc! It's much appreciated! Here's the replies to the reviews from 8-9! (Sorry it's so long, I honestly have no idea how else to do it -.-"):**

**Jazebeth: Thanks so much for reviewing and giving your theories! It may just be an arcobaleno to teach him... (I honestly haven't decided yet haha) ****9: Hmm...I have no idea...Hopefully you'll get the notice this time!**

**Illuminati-4: YES! Me too, I can't help but believe Mochida is actually super nice and just misled by the evils of peer pressure and expectations. About the flames, i understand, I was unsure and didn't want to just assume...I would love to tell you but I don't want to spoil it for you. If you really want to know, just PM me and I'll let you know. Thanks for reviewing, yours are always motavational for me! :) 9: Thank you, I'm glad it turned out well and you liked it, it was super fun to write! Also, you were the hundredth reviewer! *Confetti!* Haha, you're great at being the perfect number XD Sooo, you again get to either: Choose a character to a POV in an omake and/or storyline for it or choose a song you want in the story. (You can have another omake with Gokudera if you really want it) Thanks so much for always reviewing! ~3**

**Fi Suki Saki: I'm glad you like my outtake on Mochida :D Thanks for reviewing and giving your opinion! 9: They look a lot alike, just their hair are slightly different shades with different styles and their eyes (which can be mistaken at first glance) I made an omake because I wanted to enter a POV for Gokudera and shed some light without going into a whole different thing with them. Gokudera's in first person instead of the usual third person and they both are in a different style. Plus it was requested and it was a nice change for me. I hope you didn't mind!**

**PrideViola: Ah! I'm sorry I assumed! I play in my school orchestra and I started out on the viola. I do play the violin, however, I self taught myself since the clefs aren't too different once explained. I love them both dearly! Thank you for reviewing! I love talking about music and writing :D 9: Aw, yay! Thanks!**  
**NaturalSam14: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! It's nice to get feedback and I'm happy I didn't fail trying to be funny XD**  
**XXShadowFangxX: Thank you so much for reviewing! You'll just have to see what he meant! ;) 9: I'm so happy you enjoyed them!**  
** 18: Thanks! I'm sorry I didn't update fast at all... I'll try my best to this time :D**  
**SoulNinjas: Aww, but atleast it got you driving time! I just recently finished mine :P Yes, I see Yamamoto as the secretly perceptive type. I think he would've at first thought wrong and then thought about it. Thanks so much for reviewing! 9:Everything will eventually be answered, I promise! Gokudera can't seem to catch a break lol**  
**Bleach-ed-Na-tsu: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it! Yes, yes Hibari is :D**  
**fansgirl: Thank you so much! I'm so gad I got everything okay! I was pretty worried I wouldn't :O I think the same about them :) **  
**mikan27lover: Thank you reviewing! I love your reviews, they're always so cute! I think his smile is a dangerous weapon too! I mean, just thinking about it gets me fangirling! 9: I'm happy you saw the connection with the UMA. Yes, I'm going to put in a part about everyone's reactions to the sudden attention to 'Dame-Tsuna' soon!**  
**PetiteSkylark: Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry it was a cliff hanger in a way. I'm so happy you thought it was cute! And yes, Arashi is so not okay. **  
**Kyara17: Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as I hoped but, I will try hard to this time!**  
**Vongolafan16: As you just read, Lambo was next. I'm going in order of the manga with maybe a few twists muwhaha! Thanks for reviewing!**  
**AxLxS: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate your paitence, it's nice :) Yup, Mochida will definitely be Tsuna's friend eventually! 9: Thank you so much! It's nice to know you care haha, me too, I'm pretty crazy sometimes :)**  
**crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1: Thank you for reviewing! I absolutely adore Ke$sha for some odd reason, I'm glad I'm not the only one! I love Glee's covers. Given, I don't watch it, but I do listent to their songs. I love True Colors. hey did a great job on it in every aspect. I'll definitely think about inserting it! Haha, me too :)**  
**walkerkyuubiluva: That's okay, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Aww, thanks! If he sang a lullaby? Ahh! I'm gonna have a cute attack! Definitely will be put in somewhere! Agh! Thanks so much for reviewing!**  
**silent-insaneminako: Thank you so much! I'm happy you liked it! Happy Easter!**  
**Zera of the Half Moon: oh no! I hope he's alive! XD Thanks for reviewing! 9: Yay! XD**  
**ShinigamiinPeru: Thank you! Yay, my writing was successful! 9: I'm sorry it wasn't a chapter and it wasn't a fast update! I hope you continue reading :)**  
**SexiFoxxFace: Yamamoto is a dork haha, I love him :) Hahaha, good point! I promise Tsuna will eventually sing to Hibari! I have a plan that I may or may not use regarding that (mwhahaha) Thanks for reviewing!**  
**BrokenBlackCat: I've always believed Mochida was a good person and the just you wait is pretty mysterious...Aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked my portrayal of the characters! Thank you for reviewing~!**  
**heaven's fall: Thank you so much!**  
**Guest: Thanks you so much for the long review! I'm happy that it's going well and you like it. I'll definitely take everything into consideration!**  
**pinksamurai: Thank you and sorry I took so long!**  
**L.S: Thanks and you'll just have to wait and see!**  
**Unfading Promise: Thanks so much! I sucecceded in hilarity XD**  
**Rikkai and hyotei lover: Haha, that certainly would be interesting! Thanks for reviewing and I'll think about doing something like that!**  
**innocent-orange-sky: haha, thank you! There will definitely be all27 friendship in this story :) Yamamoto will do some following... :D**  
**Don't Smile: Haha, apparently he hasn't! Thanks for reviewing! XD**  
**J3nny24: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you love it! Right now the pairing is just all27 friendship but there's a possibility in the late late future. He's just now learning to trust people :)**  
**wolfsrainrules: I hate bullies too! There are definitely some pretty cruel ones out there :( thanks for reviewing! I feel the same :)**  
**Tiger723: Thank you so much! It's awesome to know you love it! I think Mochida is a really good character to write. There's so many directions you can take with him and then you can go so in-depth... :D (Sorry I took so long to update )**  
**Shadow visor: Thank you! I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! TAT I hope you'll continue to read this story!**  
**itsgfyo: Awwwww! Thank you! It's makes me so happy to hear that! I don't have a lot of self-confidence in writing (I used to suck as a kid before I began writing nonstop, no lie) I will keep writing (fooooooooorever! lol) **  
**Narutopokefan: Thank you so much! I'm extremely sorry I didn't update that fast -.-" Please keep reading!**  
**Guest: Thank you! It's good to know my way is also a good way :) I don't think brothers could ever truly hate each other. There's always a reason... Thanks again!**  
**Victoria Sonic Hedgehog: I didn't know for awhile either, I believe it's an unidentified mysterious animal. In the manga, Gokudera's pretty obssessed with such things so I put that in my story :) Thanks for asking!**  
**Koey Ketail: Sorry but chances are it will not be incest. I don't think I could write that and it would be awkward. Sorry! Thanks for reviewing and asking!**  
**L.S: Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry I took so long to update! it's wonderful to know that you plan on staying with my story and are still interested in it!**  
**Wolf1989: I'm sorry but you'll just have to hang tight and see! Thank you so much!**  
**TsuKiLo: Thank you! It warms my heart to hear that! Yes, he's a good person! I've always thought he was never that bad, just trying to leave an impression... :)**  
**mangalover123blue: Thank you! Don't worry, I don't have any plans to abandon this story!**  
**otaku908: Yes, Gokudera does need to learn lol. Today! I'm sorry it took me so long! Thanks for reviewing and hangning tight!**  
**ezcap1st: Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry if you're bored with it right now. The family situation will be fleshed out but to do it, Tsuna needs to make friends and open up a little beforehand. Meeting each new person is doing that. If you noticed, I secretly put in something about the two interacting each time... :D It's coming, don't worry~!**  
**pinkus-pyon: Thanks so much! :D**  
**MattieMicBrownWilliams: Thanks! I think it's super cute toooo!**

**Thank you! I'm sorry it's so short but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please review and give any suggestions, concerns, comments, motivations, etc that you wish to share! I love you all~! Happy Easter!**


	11. Stuck to a Chair

**A/N: Arg! It's been too long! Sorry :'( I've had a lot of this written out for a long time but I couldn't decide how to finish it off. Then I had: drivers ed, opening and closing night of my school musical, my birthday, a national fair, and a really big time consuming project for Spanish. Thankfully schools almost over for me and then I'll have absolutely nothing to do but write all day. **

**D3athrav3n92 reviewed last chapter and helped me figure out how to reply to reviews instead of posting an annoying amount of responses that ups the word count unnecessarily, so, thank you! It was so nice and your review was really helpful and I really appreciate it! I'm still rather new on and I still have no idea how anything works, haha. So worry no longer, that thing I'm sure no one reads at the end is taken care of. I really like having people comment so I'll be sure to send you a reply if you want one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! I also don't own Yellow Light by the wonderful and majorly talented band, Of Monsters and Men. **

* * *

Tsuna returned home after hanging around the park for a while longer. By the growling of his persistent stomach, he could tell he was getting hungry. When he walks through the door, he could hear shouting voices from the kitchen. He sighs but continues on, not waiting for a headache to start before going in. He sits down at the table after grabbing a plate full of spaghetti, ignoring the cow sitting in a place at the head of the table where someone else who's never around is supposed to be. Tsuna's own seat used to be next to Ieyasu, but long ago it changed to across from Ieyasu. Now Reborn sits next to him. The empty chair was left just that –empty. The twins both hated the man but they left the chair for him anyway. It was a silent agreement (especially since Tsuna didn't talk). To see Lambo in the seat, it surprised him to feel a relief wash through him instead of pain. It was calming and he felt something lift off his shoulders, a giant weight that used to be there.

Nana's familiar cheery tone cuts through his thought process, "I'm going to deliver some bulletins to our neighbors, so be good!" He briefly glances up to see her leave. He goes back to his food before noticing the awkward atmosphere. He spares a look back up to see Ieyasu staring at Reborn with more contempt than usual and he looks dangerously close to his breaking point. Which is why Tsuna moves to stand up to leave, wishing to avoid any outbursts. He gets halfway out the chair…

Just to be snapped right back down. Surprised, but refusing to show it, Tsuna breathes in and tries to lift his leg carefully. He discovers there's glue holding him to the poor wooden chair and there's only a few possibilities of how this could've happened. All of them include Reborn, who sits with a too innocent of a look next to him, pretending not to notice the thickening air.

"Reborn! Don't ignore me!" Ieyasu cries out, as if he had been talking to him. Neither Reborn nor Tsuna pay him any heed as the air swirls with something dangerous as both stab a fork in their soggy spaghetti. "Rebooooorn!" He whines as Lambo curls his lips in an attempt to appear subtle, obviously making Ieyasu even more uncomfortable.

They all saw the next few events slowly as Lambo makes the first move and makes his knife fly at Reborn with a flick of his wrist. The fork heads in Reborn and Tsuna's direction, making them both alert as Tsuna can't dodge squat while glued to a chair. He squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself backwards as Reborn sticks his fork a little further out and barely catches himself from falling forward as the knife bounces back at Lambo. Ieyasu, the wide eyed spectator, groans and smacks his forehead, choosing to then bang his head on the table. Lambo sits aghast at the table with tears as blood begins to trickle down his forehead. The knife had ended up imbedded in the center of Lambo's forehead without mercy. Tsuna lays sprawled out on the floor, still glued to his chair, having fallen ungracefully backwards when trying to dodge the object. Reborn attempts to go back to his meal but finds himself troubled as Lambo turns around and suspiciously digs through his large mane.

"What's he doing while crying?" Ieyasu questions when he brings his head up. Lambo pulls out a huge bazooka from his afro and points it towards his head as his small body is racked with sobs. Ieyasu reaches out to stop him, his heart beginning to beat hard against his chest, "Wait! Why are trying to shoot yourself?!"

Lambo ignores him and pulls the trigger causing a contained explosion. Ieyasu stares stunned at the smoke rising from it, fearing the worst, and looks at Reborn disbelievingly when he just continues to eat. The smoke clears and a deeper voice than the small boy's usual annoying one rises from it. The smoke clears to reveal a mature teen with one eye closed. Ieyasu goes to scream before spotting the all-too-familiar cow print hidden under a dark blazer.

"Hmm…" The mysterious person sighs obnoxiously, "Looks like I was brought back ten years with the ten year bazooka…" He trails off and scans the room. He spots Ieyasu and Reborn sitting quietly and gives them an odd look before it flashes into a more relaxed one. "Long time no see," He offers with a smile. He leans toward Ieyasu to inspect him, "I'm cry baby Lambo."

"No way!" Ieyasu shouts in shock. After Lambo explains a short version of what happened and calms him down, he smirks with confidence. He turns to Reborn, "Hey, Reborn, I changed, didn't I?" He goes on without waiting for an answer, "I'm the one you kept ignoring, Lambo."

Reborn continues to chew in serenity, as if a new person hadn't even come into the mix. Lambo twitches and tries to keep it together before pulling out a familiar set of horns and slaps them on his head in a cool fashion while shouting, "Geez, looks like I'll just have to show you how much I've changed! Thunder set!"

A bright crackle of electricity shoots through the room towards Lambo as he mumbles on, "My horns are one million volts!" He pauses briefly, "Die, Reborn! Elettrico Cornata*!" Lambo screams with overpowering rage.

Tsuna shudders from the floor as the electricity picks up and raises the hairs on his arms on their ends. The heat radiating off the glowing horns multiples and licks hungrily at any exposed skin. Ieyasu flinches as it becomes more and more unbearable to the point of stumbling backwards as Lambo barrels to the stoic Reborn, who whips out a green mirror just in time for the approaching bolts. The room's temperature drops several degrees as Lambo is sent backwards by the reflected rays and into the wall.

The silence is an ominous calm that's instantly broken by a recovered Lambo who looks ready to dash away, the tears brimming in his eyes visible, "T-tolerate…" He whimpers pathetically beforehand. He can't.

"Did he even change?" Ieyasu questions to no one in particular. The cow teen was long gone and dust was left in his wake. No. No, he really didn't.

A surprised gasp causes guilt to sink in as the scene in the kitchen was definitely not foreseeable to Nana, who walks in with overwhelming wonder. "Ieyasu! Tsuna!" She barks with a disappointed tone laced tight in her voice. The boys' heads snap to attention as she frowns at them. She herds a crying Lambo from behind her legs and gestures to him and then the messed up kitchen, "I thought I said behave!"

Ieyasu manages a nervous smile that is immediately shot down by a disapproving Nana. She notices Ieyasu eying Lambo closely and ushers him forward, "I found Lambo crying on my way back. He said he just wanted to be Reborn-kun's friend." Her eyes shoot around the room, surveying the damage and barely manages to not explode at the sight of her once beautiful kitchen. Ieyasu gets the message and leans down to Lambo, who sobers up and a glint in his eye is noticeable as he pulls out several deadly grenades that are thrown in Reborn's direction.

Not even flinching and in one swift motion, Reborn knocks them back at Lambo and takes the last bite of his spaghetti. With an empty plate, Reborn holds it up and calmly asks for seconds.

No one notices, however, preferring to stare at the now gaping hole in the side of the house. Tsuna sweats as he cranes his neck painfully to see Nana's jaw drop and hit the floor and Ieyasu not looking much better.

~~Reborn!~~

After the incident, and being sentenced to a whole lot of cleaning after being peeled off the horrid chair, Tsuna collapses onto his bed. He was so ready to just pass out for a few days and ignore Reborn.

Unfortunately, he never got the chance as his ears picked up a curious and soft noise. It tugged at his heart strings as he made the connection and he quickly takes off.

~~27Reborn27~~

He races down the hall as fast as his tiny feet will take him. The voice had immediately sent his hitman instincts wild and while he had this feeling in his gut that he already knew the answer, he couldn't stop himself. He skids to a stop and makes a clean cut to the door so it swings open with a loud thud. He readies his gun and approaches steadily before catching sight of a moving shadow in the corner. He turns toward it quickly and steadies his breathing to get a good shot…

When the lights switch on and he sees it is only Lambo sleeping soundly, unaware of his almost untimely demise. He sneers and glances up to see Ieyasu giving him a weird look. He opens his mouth and his mind races about how he should approach the current situation. Ieyasu seemingly decides, "What…what are you doing?" Reborn snarls and grunts once as Leon transforms back into his usual form. He tugs on his fedora to shade his expression but Ieyasu seems to understand the body language. "Lambo will be staying with us. This is his new room. Kaa-san prepared it earlier." He hesitates before continuing, "The only reason you didn't know is because you love to ignore him..."

Reborn shoves his way into the hallway and plans to goes to his hemic to pretend to fall asleep. He just barely manages to acknowledge the open window and a soft wind blowing in against the curtains as the young cow snoozes.

The following day he would begin to pay silent attention to Lambo. He couldn't be the world's best hitman if he slacked in observance. Even if he did despise the cow. That's why he noticed Lambo would soon come to sleep in Tsuna's room instead of his own.

* * *

Tsuna had no sooner sat down on the plush cot to have a cow attach itself to him with the speed that would make jaguar cry. Apparently the young boy still wasn't over what had happened earlier. Tsuna could practically see the weight of loneliness, disappointment, and being ignored crushing the already tiny boy into bite sized pieces. The amount he carried was visible to Tsuna, he could see the tons of it pushing on his back and keeping him in pain.

So, he stroked the cow's afro and flopped backwards, so that Lambo's face was buried in the soft fabric of Tsuna's pajamas. He wasn't even sure if the cow was coherent enough to recognize who was holding him so tightly, but found he didn't care. A wet patch was growing where his eyes were buried and his ugly sobbing took up the entire room.

With a soft and tender voice, Tsuna sang low and closed his eyes as the hands with a vice grip on his shirt loosened and the tears begin to stop falling. The tiny body stopped shaking as violently and soon he was lulled into sleep.

_I'm looking for a place to start_

_but everything feels so different now._

_Just grab a hold of my hand,_

_I will lead you through this wonderland._

_Water up to my knees_

_but sharks are swimming in the sea._

_Just follow my yellow light_

_and ignore all those big warning signs._

_Somewhere deep in the dark_

_a howling beast hears us talk._

_I dare you to close your eyes_

_and see all the colors in disguise._

_Running into the night,_

_the earth is shaking and I see a light._

_The light is blinding my eyes_

_as the soft walls eat us alive._

Tsuna cuts off as he hears soft snoring and a warm smile lights up his face as he sees the sleeping face.

* * *

***Electric horns**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or gives support to this story! I really appreciate it :)**

**Please review, comment, say hi, suggest something, give me some motivation, or anything else! I'll hopefully post the next chapter soon**


End file.
